All The Wrong Reasons
by ennie
Summary: Post Hogwarts! Hermione's life is going well. She works at the Ministry, she has her own flat, she's engaged to Ron and she has great friends. She loves her life so far. But what happens when something goes terribly wrong? Before the epilogue.
1. The Banquet

**All The Wrong Reasons**  
By Ennie

**A/N:** First, I must let you know that **THERE ARE SPOILERS** in this story. This is supposed to be after Hogwarts, but before the Epilogue (meaning the Epilogue doesn't exist in this story).

I'm going to try my hardest to complete this story, as I never have finished stories in the past. I came up with several chapter ideas so I do not get stuck on the way. However, if I do not update, I am sorry. It usually is because I am busy with other things such as school, so you'll have to forgive me if I do not update frequently. Also, I apologize in advance if my writing sucks. XD Just please don't flame. Criticism is okay, and I appreciate people who try to help me with any mistakes in my story. Thanks, and I hope you enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter One -- The Banquet**

Hermione Granger tapped her foot impatiently as she looked down at her muggle watch. She took a seat on a comfortable couch in the room and folded her arms, looking up at the staircase in the hall through the doorway every few seconds. She pushed back a few strands of wavy brown hair behind her ear. She looked down at her scarlet dress and flattened the pleats on the bottom. Her feet shifted to the side, almost slipping out of her black stilettos. Hermione stood up and sighed. She walked over to the staircase and looked at her watch once more.

"Ron, what on earth is taking you so long," she shouted.

"Hermione, give me a second, will you?" Ron shouted back.

Hermione rolled her eyes and hollered, "Ron, you've been saying that for the past fifteen minutes! We're really going to be late if you don't hurry up."

"I'm doing something! Really, Hermione, just give me a second."

Hermione closed her eyes and took a deep breath before yelling, "Ronald Bilius Weasley! If you don't tell me what's going on right now, I'll have you covered by ten thousand-"

By now, she had her eyes open, and just in time too. Before her was a handsome, no, a majestic-looking tall man with black a dress robe. His raven-black hair was combed neatly to one side. His emerald green eyes glanced at Hermione's cinnamon brown ones. He offered her a genuine smile, earning himself a grin.

"Harry!" Hermione exclaimed as she embraced him in a hug.

"Hey there," Harry said as he patted her back with one hand and grasped her wrist with the other. "Where's Ron?"

Hermione nudged him forward to look down at her watch once more as she said, "I don't know. He's taking so long doing Merlin knows what. Where's Ginny?"

"She's coming soon," Harry said as he glanced up and down at Hermione, "and did I tell you how amazing you look?"

Hermione turned slightly pink and shyly smiled. She slapped his arm lightly when she saw Harry's marveled expression. Harry winced as if her slap actually hurt him. She laughed as he whistled, took her arm that he was already holding and spun her around.

"Harry, stop, I feel ridiculous."

"Yes Harry, please stop," a familiar voice rang from the staircase.

Harry and Hermione snapped their heads toward the staircase to find Ron, in a forest green dress robe. His eyes darted towards Harry who nodded a smiled. Then, he took a look at Hermione, who was beaming.

"Shall I escort you to your companion?" Harry said a bit humorously.

"Yes please," Hermione said gingerly as she linked arms with Harry.

Harry made a stern and serious expression. He looked upwards and stiffened his body. Hermione laughed a second time since Harry had arrived and looked straight towards Ron. Ron raised his eyebrows at Harry and let a small smile play on his lips. Hermione let go of Harry's arm, only to have to back in Harry's hand and kissed. He then took Hermione's hand and placed it on Ron's.

"Merlin Harry," Ron said, "did you have a little too much firewhiskey?"

Harry cracked into a grin and said, "Now, you take good care of this young lady."

"Yeah, and you stay away and stop trying to steal my soon-to-be wife," Ron said with all seriousness.

"Hey, it was her that hugged me," Harry said.

"Well," Hermione cut in before Ron could have a say, "that was only because I haven't seen him in three weeks."

"In Romania-"

"With the dragons-"

"With Charlie-"

"Who is injured-"

"With protective equipment-"

"Which is still dangerous!"

"Wait," Ron started, "I thought that Harry was off at-"

At that moment, a loud crack was heard in the other room. Harry was slightly relieved that Ron didn't get a chance to finish what he was saying. If he did, Hermione would be upset that Harry kept this away from her. Actually, she'd be more than just upset. He didn't want to tell her anyway. He knew that she would probably be explode on him if she found out. She'd probably never talk to him again either, but he knew it was for her own good. Later, he'd have to have a talk with Ron about the situation.

A red-haired witch stepped into the hallway and smiled when she saw the trio. She had on an strapless emerald green dress with a ruched bodice and metallic silver flats. Her hair was parted to the left with soft curls twisting on the bottom. Her brown eyes caught Harry's green ones. She smirked at his awestruck expression. She held her hands together and she slowly paced towards his direction. Harry held the same expression as he caught Ginny in his arms. Ginny giggled and traced her delicate fingers over his jawline. He leaned over to give her a gentle peck on the lips.

Ron cleared his throat, causing Ginny to face him and blush. Harry was still in a trance. Hermione nudged Ron.

"Come off it Ron. You'll have to get used to it. They are dating, you know," Hermione said.

"No way," Ron said with a disgusted expression plastered on his face. "Not in front of me."

"What, you think it's a pleasure for me when I see you snog Hermione?" Ginny retorted.

"And since you two are like a brother and sister to me," Harry started.

"Oh, stop it. We're going to be late," Hermione said as she took a hold of Ron's arm. "Do you guys know where the banquet is?"

Ron and Harry looked at each other before shaking their heads. Hermione sighed in exasperation.

"I know where it is," Ginny said.

"Good, then grab a hold of Harry. I'll apparite with Ron over there."

In just a few seconds, all four of them found themselves in front of the double doors outside of the banquet hall. The doors opened swiftly, granting them entrance. They stepped in expecting to see the banquet hall, but instead found a dimmed room with another door blocking their way.

"Why is the door blocked?" Ron groaned.

"Harry, do you have our invitations?" Hermione asked as she eyed the door.

"Yes, why?" Harry said as he drew it from the pocket found inside of his dress robe.

Hermione did not reply. She took the invitations from him, one that was for her and the other that was for him. She held it up at the door. Nothing happened. Before she could give the invitations back to Harry, the cards flew upwards and burst into flames. A yellow spark emitted from each flame and hit the door. The door opened and revealed the banquet hall. Hermione led the way as Ron, Harry and Ginny followed her.

"How did you know how to open the door?" Ginny asked.

"The invitations said to hold the invitations up at the door. I didn't think that was meant literally, though."

"Let's go, I'm starving," Ron said.

"Surprise," Hermione said dryly.

Harry and Ginny laughed at Hermione's remark. As they stepped in, they saw hundreds of witches and wizards chattering, eating and drinking. There were dozens of tables. Harry caught sight of an empty champagne glass being refilled by a charmed champagne bottle. The crystal chandeliers from above gave an enlightening effect.

"Ron, why don't we get the ladies something to drink," Harry said.

"Why don't we take them with us?" Ron asked.

"I was thinking maybe they could mingle with our former classmates over there," Harry said as he faced Luna Lovegood and Neville Longbottom several yards away from them.

"Oh, okay," Ron said.

Ginny eyed Harry suspiciously as he walked off with Ron. Hermione gazed at them as well. Ginny was first to speak.

"What are they up to?"

"I honestly don't know. Ron's been acting strange all day."

"Same with Harry, but I don't think it has to do with Ron."

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked as they walked over to where Luna and Neville stood.

"I think Harry's trying to tell Ron something," Ginny said.

"Really? Like what?" Hermione said as she cast a worried glance over to Ginny. "You don't think it has to do with us, do you?"

"Well, not exactly," Ginny said slowly as she stopped in her tracks.

Hermione caught on and said, "Wait, you think this has to do with me?"

"Well," Ginny caught Hermione's eyes and quickly said, "I don't know. Maybe we're worrying too much. It wouldn't be anything big. I mean they would tell us, right?"

Hermione opened her mouth to say something, but was cut short by a familiar drawl, "Well, well. Isn't it everyone's favorite little mudblood and the hysterical weasel girl."

Hermione was the first to turn on her heel and find the tall blond-haired. She glared at him. He simply smirked and coolly gazed over her appearance with his cold gray eyes. Ginny stepped next to Hermione and spoke up.

"What are you looking are?"

Draco's eyes shot at Ginny as he said, "I wasn't looking at you, obviously."

"I was asking what you _were_ looking at, git," Ginny snarled.

"Don't you get fired-up easily? Just like your brother," Draco said evenly. "What's your job, anyway? Probably something to do with mug-"

"Chaser for Holyhead Harpies," Ginny snapped. "Quidditch team captain."

"Ah, I see," Draco smirked. "Potter falls for Quidditch girls, I see. And you, Granger?"

"Malfoy, get out of our way," Hermione said, ignoring his question.

"Weasleys influencing you?" Draco said as he adjusted his eyes towards Hermione once more.

"Still care about blood?" Hermione snapped. "War's over, Malfoy. Whether I have non-magical parents or not doesn't change that I'm a human being. It's a shame that people must acknowledge you as a human being, though."

Hermione was about to brush past Draco with Ginny, but he stopped her.

"You don't understand," Draco spat with a glint of anger showing in his eyes, "you don't deserve to be a witch. Only people with-"

"Yeah, yeah, magical ancestors," Hermione said as she rolled her eyes. "And to think you were second of our year. Really, Malfoy, even muggleborns have magical descent from generations ago. Don't give me that crap. I don't understand why the hell you go on hating muggleborns because they have 'magical abilities they don't deserve', but then you also hate muggles who can't do magic!"

At this point, several point were watching the scene that Hermione, Ginny and Draco were causing. Even Luna and Neville, who were still a few yards away from them, were watching.

"Muggles are pathetic. Witches and wizards should not even associate with them. Muggleborns are the signs that there were blood traitors in their lineage."

Ginny started, "That's enough from you, Mal-"

"No Ginny," Hermione said, "I'll have you know Malfoy that muggles are absolutely-"

"There is no way in bloody hell you are going to tell me muggles are equals to purebloods. They use the most bizarre-"

SMACK!

She surprised everyone, even herself. Hermione couldn't stop herself. She was furious with what he was saying. Her skin was burning hot from the anger she was feeling. Her eyebrows were furrowed hard. Draco was still facing the direction in which Hermione had smacked him. All eyes were on the two of them now. Only the sound of champagne glasses being filled was heard. Draco managed to smirk even as the red mark was began to form on his stinging left cheek.

"Causing a scene I see," he whispered ominously. "Don't worry Granger. Soon, it'll be my turn to put on a show featuring you."

Hermione faced Ginny who was gawking at Draco in confusion. No sooner did Harry and Ron run over. Ron drew his wand.

"What did you do, Malfoy?" Ron said, pressing his wand against Draco's chest.

"Nothing Weasley. It was just a small chat," Draco said as he pushed Ron's wand away from him, "See you around."

Harry noticed that everyone was still looking at them and waved them off saying, "Nothing to see here, people. Get back to your own business and enjoy the banquet."

Some people glanced at Harry and gasped. Harry groaned inwardly as a couple of giggling witches walked over his way. Ginny saw this and took Harry's arm, showing that he was already taken. One of the witches decided to talk to Harry anyway, as if Ginny was not there. The banquet hall was soon filled with chattering, laughing, music and dancing.

Hermione's expression was still the same as when Draco has said what he said. What did he mean by it? It would be his turn to put on a show for her for what? She was staring blankly into space until she noticed a pair of hands waving frantically in front of her.

"'Mione? You there?"

"Huh? Oh, sorry Ron," she shook her head.

"Are you alright? What did the git say to make you slap him so hard?"

"Slap? Hard?"

"Yes," Ron laughed. "You could hear it ringing at every corner of the banquet, Hermione. I thought your hand unattached itself from your arm from how loud it was."

"Oh Ron, you're exaggerating," she said as she subconsciously looked at her right hand, now the color of Ron's flaming red hair.

"Hermione Granger," a familiar deep voice shouted from behind. "Loved the show you put on for us."

"Dean Thomas," she breathed out as she saw more familiar faces; Seamus Finnigan, Cormac McLaggen, Lavender Brown, Hannah Abbott and Michael Corner.

"A classic," Seamus grinned appreciatively. "Reminds me of back in the day when Harry talked back to Professor Snape when he said-"

Ron cleared his throat. Seamus looked in Ron's direction and quickly dropped the subject. A story of their dead professor was not necessary. Seamus muttered an apology. Lavender Brown was first to break the awkward silence and brighten them up.

"That was amazing," she said. "Of course, he had no right to say what he said. I wouldn't have had the nerve to smack him so hard, though. I wouldn't want to ruin his pretty little face."

All five guys twisted their faces in disgust.

"You think Malfoy's pretty?" Michael asked.

"No, I think he's absolutely dreamy," Lavender smiled.

"Disgusting," Seamus said.

"A git like him? Dreamy?" Dean said.

"Well, she didn't say he had a stunning personality," Hannah said. "He is quite attractive, really."

"Ron, I'm thirsty. Where's my drink?" Hermione said quickly in attempt to change subjects.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I left it on the table when I saw what was going on," Ron said.

"Okay, then let's go get our drinks together," Hermione said grabbing Ron's arm, quickly smiling at her former classmates and pulling him to the direction Ron came from earlier.

"Hermione, I could have gotten it for you," Ron said.

"I need to talk to you," Hermione said as she pulled him down to a table to sit.

"What is it?" he said as he grabbed an hors d'œuvre from the tray levitating next to them.

"Malfoy said something," she said.

"About what?" he said as his eyes darted around to look for him.

"He said something about him being the one to put up a show next time. I don't know what he meant by it, though. It didn't sound like a threat. It sounded more like something was going to happen in the future."

"It sounds like a threat to me, and I'll have him-" Ron stopped short. Something had dawned over him, as if it was a realization. He mouth was open like a goldfish.

"Ron? Are you alright?"

Ron looked over at Hermione and smiled a few seconds later saying, "Excuse me a few seconds, will you?"

Hermione raised her eyebrows, but nodded anyway. She watched his retreating figure. She saw that he was walking in the direction of where Harry was.

"Weird," she muttered as she took a sip out of the champagne glass next to her.

Why did Ron have the sudden urge to go talk to Harry in the middle of their discussion? What was going on? Did he know something about what Malfoy had said? He seemed like he knew something. No, that couldn't be it. She glanced up at Ron and Harry again. It appeared as if Harry looked away from Hermione. She gave into the thought again. Could it?

"'Ermione?"

"Fleur!" Hermione said with a jolt.

"I'm sorry. You zeem like you need someone to talk to. I notized you were zittin' alone."

"No, sit down. I'm sorry, I just wasn't expecting to see you of all people," Hermione said and added after she saw Fleur's expression turning into resentment, "I meant that this banquet is for the Ministry, Crallinx, Singio and Château de la Mer."

"Ah, mon oncle travaille au Château de la Mer," Fleur replied.

"Vraiment?" Hermione said, taking the opportunity to use her French skills. "He works there?"

"Vell actzually, he own' 'ze _compagnie_."

"He owns it?" Hermione uttered in shock.

"Oui."

"That," Hermione said, "is amazing."

"Little time for ze _famille_," Fleur replied as she took a red wine glass from the table.

"Couldn't he just work from home?"

"No, they are een 'zo many locasions een Oorope. 'E goes to ze differen' places to sheck on 'zem."

"I see," Hermione said. "Well, how's Bill doing?"

"He iz vell. He iz een Romania righ' now to 'elp Charlie vitha' big deal of money and zupplies."

"Fleur? Is that you?"

Hermione and Fleur found Ron staring in disbelief. Hermione smiled and patted the other seat next to her to sit down.

"'Ello Ron," Fleur said.

"Hi. Blimey, what are you doing here?"

Hermione slapped his knee at his remark and apologized quickly, "Sorry Fleur, forgive him. She's here for her uncle who works at Château de la Mer."

"Your uncle works at Château de la Mer?" Ron said a little louder than he meant to.

"Ron, lower you voice," Hermione snapped. "Actually, I must correct myself. He owns it."

Ron gaped as Fleur said, "He is 'ze owner, yes."

"Do you think you could me a job?" Ron asked, receiving another slap on his knee.

"Vell, I suppose, yes," Fleur replied thoughtfully. "Bill vork' zere sometime'."

"Oh that's wonderful Fleur, but you don't have to ask. It's okay," Hermione quickly said.

"No, I vill ask. Iz not a problem."

"Thanks," Ron said.

"Vell, I go back to my table. _Mon oncle_ iz proba'ly lookin' vor me."

Ron gave a puzzled look as Fleur left to which Hermione replied, "Mon oncle means my uncle in French. Seriously Ron, you need to brush up on your language skills."

"Isn't that Percy?"

"Yes, and there's Kingsley," Hermione said with excitement. "It looks like they are about to speak."

No sooner afterwards had Percy used a sonorus charm and said, "Everyone, please, take a seat. The Minister of Magic is about to speak."

"Do we have to call him Minister now?" Ron asked Hermione.

"I guess so. I mean, it would seem kind of rude not to since he worked hard for this position."

As people took their seats, Kingsley used a sonorus charm on himself and said, "Welcome everyone. I am very pleased with the abundance of people that showed up today. I heard there was an incident a short time before my arrival, but everything seemed fine when I entered. It looks like one of my aurors took care of that." Kingsley looked appreciatively to his left where Harry stood.

Hermione sank in her seat and whispered, "He's talking about me, isn't he?"

Ron took Hermione's hand and assured her, "He knows Malfoy provoked you. He shouldn't have been around here, being able to say the disgusting things he said."

"As you all know, there is a new event coming up. The Ministry has decided that this year with Crallinx, Singio and Château de la Mer that there will be an Anonymous Exchange."

"Did you hear that Ron? Anonymous Exchange? I think the idea is ludicrous, really. I mean, what if you get a lower position in your new job that you have not the faintest clue is in the first place?" Hermione said.

"The Ministry, Crallinx, Singio and Château de la Mer will take a few of their workers and write resumés for them. The other companies will not have any personal information regarding the worker."

"Ron?" Hermione said as she glanced over her shoulder.

Ron was tense. His hand held Hermione's hand in a death grip. Hermione tried to pull her hand away from him, but failed. The color from his face seemed to drain. He was turning deathly pale. Hermione gasped.

"Ron?" she said once more.

"I'll... be right back," Ron said, letting her go and running off to a corridor off to the side.

Hermione's gaze never left Ron. Worried was an understatement. She glanced off at Kingsley who didn't seem to notice anything. She switched her gaze over to Harry who noticed Ron running off to the corridor. He glanced over to Hermione. Hermione tilted her head to the side. It seemed like she was asking him to check on him. Harry looked from the corridor to Kingsley and back to Hermione. He hesitantly walked over to Kingsley. Kingsley faced him, still continuing with his speech. Harry muttered a quick excuse, and Kingsley nodded still saying his speech. Harry quickly walked towards to the corridor. Hermione looked around nervously, and finally decided to go see what was wrong. A few people watched her as she got up and went after both Harry and Ron. Ginny must have noticed too, because soon she was trailing after Hermione.

"Hermione, what's going on?" Ginny asked.

"I don't know, Ginny. Something's wrong with Ron."

"What do you mean?"

"In the middle of Kingsley's speech, he suddenly went really tense. I don't know what happened. He excused himself. He looked like he was sick or something."

"I told Ron to lay off the drinks," Ginny sighed. "I'm so sorry, Hermione. I should have taken those glasses from him."

"Wait, what are you talking about? Ron's been drinking a lot?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, before he went back to sit with you. I saw him talking to Harry and before he left, I saw him down at least three glasses."

"Three glasses?!" Hermione said as she stopped walking ahead.

"Yes, in a few seconds. I was going to stop him, but he just walked back to you. Didn't he seem a little off?"

"Not really, he seemed perfectly fine," Hermione said.

"That's weird. Then again, three glasses doesn't really do harm to him," Ginny said with an afterthought.

"Three glasses in a few seconds, yes! Maybe it didn't hit him until he sat with me... oh, this is horrible!"

"Hermione, don't worry. I know my brother does stupid things a lot, but he usually comes out fine at the end."

Hermione had her face in her hands. Ginny patted her back, assuring things would be okay. Harry emerged from a door to their left in front of them. He looked at them uneasily. Hermione removed her hands from her face and parted her lips slowly to let out a gentle whisper.

"Is he okay?"

Harry walked over to her with a unconvincing smile on his face saying, "Hermione, you might have to sit down for this one."

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry if the first chapter seemed to drag a bit. The beginning of this story is a bit difficult to write. I'm also sorry if I have any mistakes written in this first chapter. Thank you for reading. 

- edit - I rewrote this first chapter. It is a lot longer, and I wish I wrote this earlier. I needed to add more to this chapter for a better introduction to the second chapter. Sorry about that.


	2. Memory Lapse

**A/N:** GUYS! If you haven't read the UPDATED FIRST CHAPTER, please re-read it. I wrote more so that the second chapter would be easier to write. Sorry about that. So anyway, hey everyone. I'm happy that I've already received a couple of reviews and that some people had even added this story to their favorites/alerts. :D Also, I'm sorry I sort of left a cliffhanger in the first chapter. I just needed something to work with so I could continue writing this story. So anyway, enough of my rant. On with the story...

* * *

**Chapter Two -- Memory Lapse**

Hermione opened her eyes gradually and found herself around unfamiliar surroundings. The room was dimmed. She appeared to be lying on a couch. She sat up and rubbed her eyes. She blink a few times before viewing her surroundings. It was a small room with a small coffee table in the middle over a rug. She saw a a couple of wooden chairs and a door that was slightly open. She stood up and found herself wearing the same dress as last night, only now it was dingy.

"Last night," she whispered to herself.

Images of the banquet invaded her mind. Champagne glasses, crystal chandeliers... ladies in pretty dresses, men in elegant dress robes... Luna, Neville, Ginny... Malfoy... anger, smack... silence, shock, people... _lots_ of people... Harry, Percy, Kingsley, Fleur... Ron... Ron! What happened to Ron? The last thing she remembered was Ron running off to the corridor on the side and Harry following. Then her and Ginny went after them. Harry came out of a door where Ron must have been and tried to calmly tell Hermione that something happened to Ron, something terrible.

Suddenly, it dawned on her. She fainted. She barely remembered what Harry said, but she knew it was bad. Hermione stepped over to the door and heard voices, quiet and familiar voices.

"You think she'll be okay?" she heard Ginny mutter.

"Yes, she will. I knew she wouldn't take the news lightly," Harry muttered back.

Hermione adjusted herself to the door so she could hear them without her presence being known.

"This is awful. Do you think she even remembers? I think she just blanked out when you said something terrible happened to Ron."

Harry hesitated before saying, "I don't know how to tell her it again. I mean, at first I thought everything was going to be okay. You remember what they said to us?"

"Yes, before they decided he would stay over at St. Mungo's?" Ginny's voice quivered.

Hermione's breathing shallowed. She was slowly recollecting what happened. She closed her eyes and held faded memory of Harry telling her that he would have to go to St. Mungo's. It seemed to be happening in slow motion.

"I don't think she's going to be able to handle this," Harry said with a pause. "I mean, that seems to be the only memory damaged."

Hermione's heart seemed to freeze. Her eyes were wide. Her breathing seemed to cease. Ron's memory was damaged? That part, she did not recall hearing. They probably had found out about this after she fainted. Tears welled up in her eyes. She finally plucked up the courage to push open the door and let her presence be known. Ginny was surprised to see Hermione standing there. Harry just continued looking down as though was already expecting her, even though he was talking about her like she wasn't listening.

"I heard everything," Hermione said, her voice quivering.

Harry stood up and sat Hermione down. He examined at her dress, now a bit dirty and with a few rips on the bottom.

"Ginny, could you get Hermione a clean set of clothes? Also, could you tell Kreacher to make us all some tea?"

"Yes, I'll be quick," Ginny said, giving Hermione an apologetic look before leaving.

"Why are we at Sirius' house?" Hermione asked out of the blue.

Harry quirked his eyebrows before replying, "Well, it is mine now. I didn't know you dreaded it so much."

"There are just to many painful memories," Hermione said. She bit her lip when she had remembered what Harry and Ginny were talking about earlier. She threw her head down to her hands and let out a childish sob, "What happened to Ron?"

"Hermione," Harry said as he pulled down both of her arms. She was still looking down. He took her chin and forced her to meet his eyes. "I'm sorry."

"Just tell me what happened," Hermione asked firmly, but unsure if she really wanted to hear it.

"He," Harry delayed before saying, "well you see, Ron had too much to drink."

Hermione nodded as a small tear escaped her eye once again. She remembered Ginny telling her this the night before.

"He seemed fine, but I noticed that he was forgetting things that happened maybe five seconds ago. I got worried, but he left to look after you. I thought maybe you would notice, but I guess I was wrong."

Hermione didn't reply, which he took as a signal to go on.

"As soon as he left to go off down that corridor, I knew something was wrong. I didn't want to interrupt Kingsley, but I excused myself when I saw that worried look on your face. I went after him and saw him rush to the lavatory. He looked like he was about to throw up, but he seemed to go unconscious all of a sudden."

Hermione shuddered. Harry took her hand to continue. This was harder to say than he thought.

"He fell to the ground, head first," he said as he felt a squeeze on his hand, "I couldn't get him in time, and I told you he would have to be sent to the hospital. You completely blanked out on me and fainted. Luckily, Ginny was behind you. She apparited back here and kept you in that room."

"All by herself?"

"Yes, all by herself. I took Ron to the St. Mungo's. Mr. Weasley and Mrs. Weasley rushed there immediately. Mrs. Weasley insisted that she would keep an eye on you so that Ginny could come up to St. Mungo's. She said that she couldn't do anything for Ron anyway until they were done healing him. Mr. Weasley went back to get George to see how Ron was doing. He had something to take care of. George, Ginny and I were finally allowed to see Ron. He seemed fine, until..."

"Until what, Harry?" Hermione said, knowing that she would come with a dreaded response.

"I'm so sorry Hermione, I really am."

"Harry," Hermione said.

"George," Harry paused once more. "He was joking around telling Ron about how angry you would be once you saw him."

"And?"

"He said, 'Blimey!'"

"...he said blimey?"

"Yes."

"Harry, there's more, isn't there?"

"Yes..."

"Tell me, Harry!"

"Okay, fine," Harry said, giving himself more time once again. "He said..."

"Harry, why can't you tell me?" Hermione said frustrated through her tears.

"Harry," Ginny said as she entered the room with a clean set of clothes. "If you won't tell her, then I will."

"Okay, then you tell her. I still can't believe it and I don't want to say it," Harry said as he shook his head.

"Tell my Ginny, please," Hermione pleaded.

"I'm so sorry, I really am," Ginny started. "When George mentioned you, Ron said, 'Blimey! Hermione Granger? I haven't seen that girl since our second year!'"

Dead silence. Harry couldn't bare to see the pained expression forming on Hermione's face. Ginny looked down at the few wrinkles on her set of clothes she held in her arms. She didn't notice Hermione standing up to retrieve the clothes from her, and was taken aback. Hermione went back to the room she was in earlier. She took her time changing. Without exchanging another word with Harry or Ginny, she left.

She walked over to King Cross' railway station and took a train to a place she didn't even consider. As she stepped out, she realized that she had no idea where she was. Well, at least she had more of a reason to get Ron off her mind. She traveled around when she noticed a familiar-sounding place: Arkie Alderton's Kwik-Repair Shop. She didn't know that she would end up here. She didn't go in there, though. Obviously, she didn't have anything that needed fixing anyway. Instead, she took note of a small building off to the side of it: Lukes de Lights.

Hermione peered inside the window. She thought it was some kind of light shop because of the name, but she immediately realized the intended pun. Luke was the manager. It wasn't Lukes of the lights, it was Luke's Delights. Despite her mind telling her not to go in there, her heart told her to. It was breaking, and Hermione didn't want it to break any more. She stepped into the dimmed area and saw a couple dozen tables around. There was a dance floor in the middle and The Weird Sisters' music playing loudly out of thin air. A few tables were filled. One or two people sat in four or five tables. She saw the bartender there and took a seat.

"What would you like, miss?"

"A firewhiskey," she said and quickly amended with, "No, actually a butterbeer would do." She bit her lip from changing her mind a third time.

"I see you're having trouble. Why don't you have a frenziquor?"

"Pardon?"

"A frenziquor," the bartender said already filling up a glass full of it. "It's quite good, if I do say so myself. It's in between a butterbeer and firewhiskey in terms of zest."

"Oh," Hermione said as she searched her pockets for a few sickles.

"No, it's on me," the bartender said.

"No, really," Hermione had just realized that she had spent the last of her money on the train ticket.

"It's okay. I do this all the time. I make a lot of money, anyway. Please, just take the drink," the bartender said, leaving to attend to another customer as Hermione took it unwillingly.

She stepped over to a two-seat table and sat herself down. She sighed and took a sip of the orange liquid. It was cool and heated up as it fell down her throat, then quickly cooled as it settled in her stomach. She enjoyed the sensation of the drink. She stared at a couple on the dance floor. The handsome wizard was twirling the pretty witch round and round and lifted her off of her feet. She glided in the air and landed with ease. They seemed to be doing some kind of disco routine. Hermione smiled to herself. She remembered when she was trying to teach Ron how to disco. She didn't know why she was teaching him it. She guess she just liked the energy of disco. Suddenly she remembered. She didn't come here to remember good times with Ron. She came here to drown in her sorrows of Ron's forgetfulness.

She brought the glass up to her lips again and took a big gulp of frenziquor. Cool, warm, then cool again. She was disappointed when the glass was empty, only to be surprised when the glass filled itself up again. She drank glass over glass as she eyed the dancing couple. No sooner had she downed six or so glasses when a man sat down at the same table across from her. Hermione tried to focus her eyes on the man, but could not. She could only see a blur. That, and a lot of brown.

"Granger?" the man drawled.

"Howdy," the words escaped Hermione's mouth before she could even control them.

"Wow," was all the man could say.

"How ya' know me?"

"I... well who doesn't?"

"Oh, I see."

"Yeah, so. What were you drinking?"

"Frensickor, according to that nice gentleman," Hermione tried to point to the bartender, but instead swayed her arm.

The man smirked while saying, "I see. Granger, do you mind if I introduce you to someone?"

"I love meeting people," she informed him.

"I can see that," he said. "Do you know who I am?"

"A wizard guy," she said.

The man laughed before saying, "Yes, good job. My, my, you really are the smartest witch of your year. Granger, would you mind following me?"

"I, uhm, yeah," Hermione said attempting to stand up by herself. She quickly lost her balance. The man grabbed her and held her up.

"Blimey, first the Weasel, now this? I wonder what Draco's going to say," the man muttered.

"What ya' say?"

"Nothing."

The man led her to a table with another person sitting there. She could only see the outline of a man with blond hair. At least he was more visible than the other guy.

"Hey, it's Granger. She informed me that she had frenziquor."

"Really? And may I ask how many glasses you had, Miss Granger?"

Hermione held up six fingers, but accidentally put up her middle finger instead of her pointed finger. The blur of brown burst out laughing, while the blond one was a bit irked.

"She finds a way to insult you, even while she's drunk."

"I'm not drunk!" Hermione protested.

"Granger, how much do you weigh?" the blond guy asked.

"Oh, I'd say about 100 pounds," Hermione said thoughtfully.

"She's telling us her weight in pounds! In _pounds_, Draco! Bloody hell," the man laughed.

The blond glared at him before saying, "Zabini, this is beyond weird. What is Granger doing here anyway?"

Hermione focused her eyes the brown-haired man, "Zabini?"

The two men quickly looked at the curly-haired witch, a bit taken aback. They hadn't thought that she would be able to comprehend what they were saying, much.

"I once knew a guy named Zabini. He had pretty brown hair just likes yours. And he also had these dark eyes, close to black..."

A muscle in blond's jaw twitched, while the other looked thoroughly amused by saying, "Really? And did you like this Zabini guy?"

"Well, yeah," Hermione said.

Blaise grinned as the blond let out a scowl.

"Except he was a git."

His smile faded. It was his turn to scowl as the blond smirked.

"What about a kid named Malfoy?"

Hermione anticipated on it for a while before saying, "He wasn't attractive."

"What?!" Draco practically shouted.

"Really? Why's that?" Blaise smirked knowingly.

"Well," Hermione said, oblivious to the raging blond, "for one, his hair was slicked back with gel. I thought it looked rather disgusting, really. He also had dry and pasty skin, especially out in the sun on the Quidditch field. Besides his demented looks, he also was a straight-up arse. More than Zabini, that is."

Draco restrained from throwing a fit, as Blaise chuckled lightly to himself. 

"Granger, what are you doing here?"

"You know me too? Well, I was drinking away in my sorrows, if you must know."

"Drinking away in sorrows, eh?" Blaise looked down at his wizard watch and jumped in realization. "I really must go. Have fun with Draco. See you. And Granger? It was nice seeing you again, surprisingly."

Draco was close to leaving Hermione all by herself since Blaise just left, but decided against it. It looked as if Hermione had something else to say to him.

"Draco?" she said, her eyes wide and staring into his gray ones.

"Don't say my name like that, you disgusting mudblood."

"What an interesting name. Mudblood?"

"Yes, mudblood!"

"What's that?"

"Bloody hell..."

"Mudblood is bloody hell?"

"Yes, Granger! You're a mudblood and bloody hell."

"But what exactly does that mean?"

"Your mud is made out of blood. I mean, your blood is made out of mud!"

"Really?" Hermione seemed to really be asking him. "Is that why this is all dried up and a darker red?"

"What are you on-" Draco was cut off, his mouth hanging open.

Hermione struggled to pull up the legging of her pants. There was a long jagged line tracing from her knee to her thigh somewhere. It was a deep red, no longer bleeding. It was going to scar, that was for sure. He saw the deep red, and winced. That must of been painful.

"I got it a few weeks ago, I believe. I cut myself with a knife by accident. It doesn't hurt anymore, but it hurt a mother when I first got it. You think it's because I have mud in there?"

Draco was in shock. He couldn't even speak. Her blood was dried-up, not muddy. He couldn't even say it. Hermione couldn't even think logically while she was drunk. Did she even know who she was talking to right now?

"Granger," he said turning away from the sight of the blood trail. "Do you know who you're talking to?"

"A handsome wizard," she said. "You remind me of this guy, only much better-looking."

"Who?" Draco said facing her direction, relieved that Hermione had pulled the legging of her pants back down.

"Some guy named Drake," Hermione said as she leaned her chest against the table.

Draco smirked as he said, "Drake? What is he a muggle? What's his last name?"

"Ahm," Hermione thought as she put her elbows on the table on either side of her, "Malfur?"

"Drake Malfur?"

"No, wait, it's Drake Malfay."

"...do you mean Draco Malfoy?" he corrected dryly.

"Yeah, that guy!" she said suddenly jerking up and grinning. "You're so smart, too."

"You-"

"With very pretty eyes."

"-little-"

"They're so gray, reminds me of life."

"-what?"

"What?"

"You said my eyes were pretty."

"Yeah, so?" Hermione said with a goofy smile.

"And that it reminds you of your gray life," Draco said.

"Yeah," she slurred. The drink was slowly getting more of her.

"Granger," Draco started. "Do you know what a frenziquor does?"

"No," Hermione said feverishly.

"Well you see, it has this strange effect. It seems to be taking a toll on you," Draco could actually see Hermione's skin glowing a bit.

"Whoa, is it just me?" Hermione said as she tried to fan herself.

"What now?" Draco said in irritation. He wasn't irritated by her, really. Earlier, he had just come to be alone. It was funny, really. He was here for the same reason as Hermione. He wanted to drown in his sorrows. Now, he couldn't. Blaise ditched him, thinking it would be funny to see what Draco had done with Hermione by the next day.

"Draco?" Hermione said as she closed her eyes and massage the back of her neck.

Draco's mouth parted to say something, when he noticed something. She had taken off a jacket she wore earlier, now revealing a red halter top. He could not stop staring at her chest. She was too absorbed with easing the pain in the crook of her neck to even notice him staring. Unintentionally, she was even moving her chest rhythmically to her shallow breaths of air. As her head fell for the table, he caught sight of her cleavage. He gulped. Draco Malfoy actually gulped!

"Granger?"

"Please," she purred with an arm over her head, "call me Hermione."

Draco spotted his firewhiskey next to her arm. He grabbed it and took it down in one gulp. He knew if he didn't get out here soon, he was going to end up doing something that he would probably end up regretting. He began to stand up to gather his stuff and leave, when he saw Hermione with her head up. Her eyes were telling him something, something that wanted to make him stay longer. He sat back down.

"Draco," Hermione whispered as she neared him.

'Merlin, please don't let this happen,' Draco silently thought to himself. He closed his eyelids as she got up from her chair in an awkward position. She stumbled ahead. The space between her legs caught Draco's left knee. He felt it inside of him. Now, he was not longer in control. 'Yes... no. Yes... no! Thanks a lot, stupid mudblood.'

"You have beautiful lips," she murmured as she caught his bottom one with her lips.

She kissed him gently, followed by a stroke of her tongue. He was so caught-off-guard, he couldn't even move. He was frozen to the spot. He couldn't kiss back, nor could he pull himself away. Her simply brushing her tongue against his bottom lip felt so heavenly to him. He hadn't received a kiss from anybody for years, now. She grazed his lip softly and slipped her tongue in between his lips. It was not until she pushed her tongue when Draco finally responded. He opened his mouth and let her explore his mouth. She searched on the top, then on the bottom. She found it.

She traced the tip of his tongue. He felt himself getting hot. Hermione moaned as Draco's tongue battled hers. She let him conquer her as he pushed her tongue away to enter her mouth, enjoying her sweet taste with a mix of frenziquor. She rested a hand on his chest and started her other hand down his back. He wrapped one arm around her waist and let the other rest on her neck. She moaned again, out of the thought of kissing such a handsome man.

He pulled away, opening his eyes slowly and cursed under his breath. She was so tempting, yet so innocent. Her kiss was so warm and inviting. Was is because she was under the influence of the frenziquor? Or was she really like that? He couldn't help but wonder... and her eyes were still closed. She was savoring the taste of Draco's mouth. Draco couldn't resist. Before she had a chance to open her eyes again, he pushed his lips back on hers. This time, Hermione's left hand massage Draco's back from underneath his shirt. Her right hand went upwards to pull his hair forward, granting her better access of his mouth. He bit her bottom lip, seductively. She moaned, yet again. She felt herself get excited as she felt his hardness pressing again the material of his pants and pushing against Hermione's thigh through her jeans.

It was her turn to break away, "Draco..."

They held a fiery gaze with each other for what seemed to be seconds. Draco tried to keep his cool down, simply staring her down. He tried to hide his emotions. Hermione, on the other hand, had no trouble with keeping her seductive gaze. Her eyes were stirring with passion. He almost dived in for another kiss. Almost. Unfortunately for him, he heard the person he least expected to be there.

"Weasley?" Draco said in bewilderment and widened eyes as he saw a tall, flaming-red-haired witch.

"George Weasley," he corrected. "What the bloody hell is my soon-to-be-sister-in-law doing in your lap?"

"Soon-to-be-sister-in-law? What in the-" Draco was cut off.

"Freddy!" Hermione jumped out of Draco's lap, squeezing George in a tight embrace.

George quickly patter her back and pushed her away, "Oh no. She had herself a frenziquor?"

"Oh I don't know," Draco said sarcastically, "I mean, it's pretty normal for her to be snogging with me."

George shot Draco a threatening look and said, "I'm the only one allowed to joke about this, Malfoy. Strange enough, I don't think I want to. Besides, I think it's already humiliating on your part."

"My part?" Draco scoffed. "She's the one that kissed me!"

"And you're the one who let her," George said as he put Hermione's arm around his shoulders and bent down to lift her up. "She was drunk and in a frenzy. You're the one who tried to take advantage of her. It's really a shame that Ron lost his memory. He would have had you transfigured into a quaffle."

"Hold on," Draco caught on. "You're saying that the irresponsible bint of a Weasel-"

George had already apparited away with Hermione, but Draco continued anyway.

"-has lost his memory?"

He looked around, noticing the few stares and glances giving special attention to him. He took another big swing of his refilled firewhiskey before heading home and taking a nice, cold shower.

'Tomorrow is definitely going to be interesting, now,' Draco quietly thought to himself as the water hit him as hard and cold as ice.

* * *

**A/N:** Omg, haha. I want Kanye to beat 50, but 50's such a cheat. He featuring so many people on his album, and he's trying to get people to buy his album by using Justin. Sadly, I bought it.. but I want Kanye to win. Why did I buy it? 'Cause Justin's voice sounds so sexy on it! _She wants it, uh uh._


	3. Too Much Firewhiskey

**A/N:** Thank you guys for your reviews and suggestions so far. I'm going to try hard to make sure that the pace of the story is not too fast or too slow. I have trouble doing that, seeing as how I'm impatient...

* * *

**Chapter Three -- Too Much Firewhiskey**

Hermione groaned. Her vision was a little blurry. She could see a red-haired man sitting on the chair next to her. He looked up from reading a Chudley Canons book. He saw Hermione, trying to sit up with much difficulty. He offered her an arm, which she gladly accepted.

"What happened?" she said, squeezing her eyes at the pounding in her head

"You had a hangover," he replied. "I thought I knew you back in our second year of Hogwarts together, Hermione. You look like the type of person who would never do that."

She shot her eyes open to look at him and said, "Ron!"

He grinned while saying, "Yeah, I see you're surprised to meet me too."

Hermione shook her head and said, "Harry and Ginny told me that you don't remember a thing about me since our second year."

"Oh, they didn't tell me that," Ron said. "Wait, did something happened?"

The color drained from her face. She let out a gasp at another pain striking her head.

"Are you okay?" Ron said, offering her a hand again.

Hermione rejected his hand as she said, "Where's Harry?"

"He went to work at the Ministry, today. George told me to take a day off and watch you. Someone had to watch the joke shop," he said.

"What about Ginny?"

"She's downstairs making breakfast. Here, let me help you."

Hermione clambered off the bed to reach the door. She held her head with one hand and grasped the doorknob with the other. She fell on the floor as she opened the door. The pain was excruciating.

"Hermione, are you sure you don't need help?" Ron said running over to her side.

"No," Hermione said as she pushed him away, "I'm fine."

"But you-"

"No!" she practically shouted. "I'm fine! Leave me alone; I can get to Ginny myself!"

"Hermione!" a voice yelped down from the hall.

"Ginny," Hermione sighed in relief.

"You're awake. Why are you sprawled on the floor? Ron, didn't I tell you to help her if she needed help?"

"I was trying to, but she kept refusing for my help."

"Oh dear, I forgot that you had a hangover. Here, open your mouth Hermione."

"No, give me the solution. I can do it myself," Hermione waved her arm wildly out in front of her.

"Keep your hand still, then," Ron suggested.

"I know what I'm doing," Hermione snapped as she snatched the vile from Ginny's hands. Hermione hands shook as she tried to untwist the cap. She finally got it off. The liquid was a bluish color. Hermione knew that this was a hangover medicine, but it looked a bit different. It was a little clearer than it was supposed to be. "Ginny, did you brew this properly?"

"I got it from the best brewer in town, so it's perfectly fine," Ginny said firmly.

"Are you sure?" Hermione said, holding the vile close to her lips.

"Yes," Ginny said in irritation.

Hermione brought the vile up to her lips hesitantly before putting it in her mouth. She swallowed the sour mixture and took a sharp intake of breath. In just a few seconds, the pain was gone.

"Thanks," Hermione mumbled as she passed the vile to Ginny.

"Hermione, please come downstairs with me. Ron, could you owl Harry for me?"

"Sure thing," Ron said as he went to fetch his owl.

Hermione and Ginny walked down to the kitchen. She had finished preparing breakfast for the both of them. Ginny pulled back two chairs with her wand and sat down with Hermione to eat. Ginny helped herself with an omelet. Hermione just sat there.

"Eat up," Ginny said.

"I will," Hermione said.

"What's wrong?" Ginny said as she sipped some pumpkin juice from her goblet.

"What did you put in that potion?" Hermione asked.

"Nothing? I told you, I got it from the best brewer in town," Ginny said as she picked up a piece of toast.

"Who was he?" Hermione said as she held a goblet of orange juice.

"Malfoy," Ginny said as she pushed a piece of omelet into her mouth.

"You got this from Malfoy?" Hermione said in disgust.

Ginny swallowed her food before saying, "Well, it's not like I could ask you to brew a potion."

"Yes I know, but I have a feeling there was something else in that potion."

"What's that?"

"It looked like," Hermione said, taking a quick sip from her goblet, "like Veritaserum."

"That's ridiculous. Why would he put Veritaserum in there? I thought the Ministry only had access to that, anyway."

"That doesn't mean he can't make it," Hermione said. "It really seems like it, though. I'll ask Harry to investigate Crallinx."

"Oh, I forgot that was where he worked," Ginny said.

"Yes," Hermione said. "Ginny, could you ask me some random questions? Please don't be so extreme. I just want to see if I can lie."

"Okay. Are you the brightest witch of your year?"

"Of course I am, what kind of question is that!" Hermione bellowed.

"You're supposed to lie," Ginny sighed.

"That was too extreme. Try something easier."

"Alright, what's your favorite color?"

"Scarlet red like a phoenix feather," Hermione said.

"See, that's a lie. I know your favorite color is green," Ginny said, happily taking a piece of toast.

"Oh, I guess you're right," Hermione said as she helped herself to some pancakes.

"I'm always right," Ginny laughed in a mocking voice.

"Sod off," Hermione said with a smile.

"So, how much firewhiskey did you have?"

"Six, and it was frenziquor mind you," Hermione blurted out in response. She put her hand over her mouth immediately and widened her eyes. Her face flushed.

"Six! And they were frenziquors?" Ginny said in shock.

"Yes," Hermione said with her hand still over her mouth.

"Please put your hand down so I can hear you clearly. I still have more questions."

"Ginny," Hermione said slowly as she put her hand down. "I know what was in the vile."

"For the last time," Ginny sighed.

"No, Ginny. I didn't mean to blurt out how much I drank or what it was. It was like a reflex," Hermione said.

"Really? Well, then again, I didn't expect you to tell me."

"I think," Hermione said, "that he slipped a special potion of his own, the kind that makes me give answers I want to hide or that the person asking truthfully wants to know."

"That's ridiculous. I mean, you didn't do anything the night before that was out of control, did you?" Ginny asked as she sipped some more pumpkin juice.

"I kissed him," Hermione gasped as she held her mouth again.

"You kissed who?!" Ginny said with her eyes wide, already knowing the dreaded answer.

"Malfoy," Hermione muttered through her hand.

Ginny expression was stunned. Her goblet was high in the air. She dropped her fork on her plate. The sound echoed throughout the kitchen. Hermione blushed again, and looked down in shame. He removed her hand from her mouth.

"I," Hermione said, "I have to go!"

She quickly stood up and apparited to the Ministry. If she didn't find Harry soon, everything would be a great mess! She needed to find out where Crallinx was so she could get a hold of Draco. That was the only way that she would be able to find out what Draco had put in the vile, and how to get rid of the effects. She quickened her pace to reach the elevator. She pressed the button desperately to reach the floor he was on. The elevator seemed to be stopping at every single floor. Hermione soon got frustrated and got off halfway through.

"This is ridiculous," Hermione muttered, "and the stairs should get me there quicker than- oomph!"

"Watch it," said a familiar voice.

"Malfoy," Hermione spat. "Get out of my way. I'm looking for someone."

"Ah, no matter. I already got what I came for."

Hermione kept walking her way when she realized why she came here in the first place. She was trying to find Draco! She turned back on her heel and ran as fast as her feet would take her. She caught sight of him.

"Wait!" she shrilled as she caught up to him and took heavy breaths of air.

"Granger? What now?" Draco said looking amused.

"You," she said as she pushed her index finger on his chest, "I know you put something in that potion Ginny made you brew."

"The Weaslet didn't make me brew it. She had to pay me," he said dryly.

"What did you put in there?" she demanded.

"Nothing important," he drawled, his gray eyes boring down into her defiant brown ones.

"Malfoy," she spat, "if you don't tell me what you put in there, then I'm going to have Harry search your entire company and the Malfoy Manor too. You wouldn't want that, would you?"

"They're not going to find anything," he said firmly, "I didn't leave a trace of this anywhere."

"Aha! So you did put something in that vile!" Hermione said victoriously.

"I didn't say that I hadn't," he inputted.

"Yeah," Hermione said in an undignified matter, "well you're a prat."

"Granger, even you should know that name-calling gets you nowhere."

"Oh, wouldn't you know," she said with sarcasm, "with calling me a stupid mudblood bitch."

"Actually, I called you stupid little mudblood. I have to hand it to you, though. Stupid mudblood bitch sounds much better."

She tried to slap him on the arm, but he grabbed a hold of her wrist. She was stubborn enough to pull her arm. Of course, he was the stronger one. He held her wrist still with no effort.

"Let go of my wrist," she said as she gritted her teeth.

"Make me," he said coldly, tightening his grip to prove a point.

"You're touching a mudblood."

"Granger, wouldn't you know the basics of calling other people mudblood."

"Shut up, Malfoy."

"Make me."

"Bloody hell," she mumbled.

"What was that? I didn't quite catch that."

"Who cares? Just shut up, you stupid git."

"Well, that's not very nice."

"Neither are you!"

"I didn't say that I was."

"Let go of my wrist."

"Changing subjects, are we Granger?"

"Let go, or I'll kick you!"

"Granger, you know you wouldn't even try. I'll just catch your leg."

"Get off me," Hermione said for the last time.

"Granger, can I ask you a question?"

"Go to hell."

"Oh well, I'll ask you anyway. Remember how I told you that the next time there's a show, you'd be in it?"

Hermione shook involuntarily and said, "If that's a threat-"

"It's not a threat," he said. "It's a promise."

"Sod off," Hermione said impatiently.

"That's not very Granger-like," Draco smirked.

"What the hell does that mean?"

"You're not being very dignified."

"Neither are you!"

"I'm not the one cursing and screaming."

"I want to know what was in the damn potion," she said in a harsh voice.

"I'll tell you," Draco said as he lowered his voice, "if you answer some questions."

"Why should I answer your questions? You probably aren't going to tell me," she spat.

"I could do that," Draco thought, "but I will tell you."

"Fine, go ahead. I don't care."

Draco dropped his head down so he was leveled with Hermione, "Why did you come to the bar the other day?"

"None of your business."

"Come on, you said it was because you were drowning in your sorrows."

"I," Hermione started, "why, it doesn't matter. Why were you there?"

"Tsk, Granger. I ask the questions here. Now, where was I? Oh yes, why were you down there?"

"Because of Ron," she said. "There, you happy?"

"Much. Now, tell me. Did you really think I was unattractive back at school?"

Hermione laughed, "Now, what does this have to do with anything?"

"Admit it, I was a sexy bloke."

"Ha! In your dreams. Gelled back hair? Deformed skin? I don't think so."

"Hey, my hair wasn't gelled back all the time," he defended, "and my skin was not deformed. I never have zits, unlike you."

"I never had zits," she said, "and you did. I remember particularly at the Yule Ball. You were staring at me like somebody shot you, and there was at least four of them on your cheekbone."

"You remember that? See, and you're a stalker too."

"Well, it's kind of hard not to notice your uncared-for skin."

"That was the fourth year," he said quickly. "I didn't have zits after that."

"Yes," she said, "because you bought Guaranteed Ten-Second Pimple Vanisher from a first-year Hufflepuff."

"See, you were definitely a stalker. How else would you know that?"

"I was walking to the Gryffindor common room and saw you hassling that poor kid," she said.

"Back to my questions," Draco changed subjects, "Why did you resort to drinking?"

"I was keeping an eye on something, and I was absentmindedly drinking continuously," she said as if it was obvious.

"Right, because you could keep track of how many drinks you had?"

"I did not-"

"As I recall," he cut he short, "you held up five and a rude gesture, informing me that you had six."

Hermione turned pink, "Sod off, will you?"

"No, I don't think I will. Now, how did you not recognize Blaise or myself?"

"I knew it was Zabini after you said his name," Hermione corrected, "and you didn't look like yourself."

"What do you mean? I look very much like a Malfoy."

"Shut up," she said once more. "I meant that your hair and skin looked much different."

"How so?"

"It's much," she hesitated, "nicer looking."

"Oh, really? You're not too bad yourself," and he added just for the sake of being a prat, "mudblood."

"Let go of my wrist," she yelled.

"Wait, I have one more question," he said.

"What?"

"Where did you learn to kiss like that?" he said, leaning down further so that his mouth was close to her ear. He let his warm breath hit her soft skin. His grip on her hand loosened, and his other hand went to her side.

"W-what?" she stuttered.

His lips caught her earlobe and gently nibbled the soft flesh. She closed her eyes. Her heart was pounding out of her chest. She sucked in a sharp intake of air as he trailed kisses from her ear, to her neck, and all the way up to her lips. He pressed his lips firmly against hers. She opened her mouth without thinking. He slid his tongue in. She pushed his tongue away and pulled back from the kiss.

"Firewhiskey," she said with fury.

"Granger," Draco said with irritation.

"You had too much firewhiskey. Tell me what was in that vile, or I'll have a search all over."

"Blackmail? No matter. I brewed in a bit of potion I made myself. Of course, you probably already knew that."

"What was it?" she asked again.

"Relax. It was just so I could get my answers," he said, "although I never got my last answer."

"And what was that?"

"Where did you learn to kiss like that?"

"Victor," she clapped her free hand to her mouth.

Draco smirked as he let go of her wrist, "He fancied you a bit, I see. Well, no matter. I got all my answers. That potion is going to wear off, soon. See you around."

Her mouth was left hanging. He was walking away from her. That was all he was going to ask her? She was humiliated. If anything, she should have been the one questioning him. He faded into the distance. That is when she realized, she forgot to ask him one more thing.

"You didn't tell me what the show was all about," she let out in a barely audible whisper.


	4. Figuring it Out

**A/N:** I'm disappointed with my last chapter. I'm hoping this one will be better.

* * *

**Chapter Four -- Figuring It Out**

Ginny Weasley was hastily scribbling on a piece of parchment. She only pause every few minutes to dip her quill into the ink jar, only to continue writing hurriedly. She wouldn't even bother pulling much ink on it. Her writing was faded every other paragraph. Surprisingly, her handwriting was still neat. A few hairs fell over her eyes, but she ignored them. She signed the bottom of the paper and attached the letter to a small owl.

"Go on, give this to Harry," she said.

The small owl flew out of the window into the distance. Ginny watched the owl as it faded into the sky. She pushed back the hairs blocking her eyesight and sighed. Just then, Ron had walked into the room. He pulled out a chair from the corner and sat next to Ginny. He looked up at her with wondering eyes.

"So, it's true then?" he said in a barely audible voice.

"If you're talking about that," Ginny said looking directly into Ron's eyes. "then yes, you two are engaged. You're supposed to be getting married."

"It's just too weird. I mean, I did have a crush on her back then. But I forgot everything. If we really have been dating for a while, then I think I owe it to her to get married if I proposed to her. It's just too weird. I feel like I barely know her."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, for one, she started drinking."

"I think this was the only time."

"Okay, well if that's so, she didn't explain to me what happened."

"She's just shocked, Ron. Really, if you feel to weird about this, tell her the truth."

Ron sighed. He stood up and scratched the top of his red hair. His eyebrows were raised up so that wrinkles formed on his forehead. He turned to face the door. He just stood there, with his green-knitted sweater.

"Something the matter, Ron?" Ginny asked.

"No," Ron said, "I just, uhm, well..."

"Spit it out."

"Why didn't anyone tell me back at the hospital? I looked like such an idiot saying that, didn't I?"

"Ron," Ginny sighed as she walked over to Ron, "you didn't know. It would have been five-hundred times worse if Hermione was there."

"I know, but it's not easy."

"Who said it would be?"

"You don't understand," Ron said facing her. "I like her, I really do. It's just weird. I mean, listen, I don't remember anything about her except events during our second year. Now, I see her, and she's a completely grown woman."

"Ron, I need to ask you something. You have to reply honestly. Do you remember anything from two nights ago?"

"It was a blur," Ron said honestly. "I remember something about Malfoy being punched."

"Really? Then how come you don't remember Hermione?" Ginny asked, surprised with his confession.

"I don't know," he said, his eyes suddenly averted to the window. "Isn't that the same owl you sent a second ago?"

Ginny looked up at the window. It was indeed the same owl sitting there with the same letter on its leg, as if untouched. Ginny walked over, a bit dazed. She untied the letter from the owl's leg. She saw that it was written on the back, but seemed to be unread. She carefully opened the letter so that she could read the back:

_Ginny,_

_At the moment, I cannot read this. Something strange has happened back at the Ministry. Rest assure, we're safe. It just seems that some of our documents are missing. I will be coming home late. If you have something urgent to say, you may come in to check on my assistant to find where I am. If she says I am busy, just leave a message. I'm apologize in advance._

_Love,  
Harry_

"Ron, come with me. We're going to the Ministry."

"What happened?"

Ginny went to get her jacket out of the closet. Ron looked over the letter Ginny had left on the table. Ginny grabbed her wand and pocketed it. Ron finished reading the letter and checked to make sure he still had his wand. Ginny quickly put on her jacket and looked at Ron.

"Ready?" she asked.

"Is this an emergency?"

"Hey, this involves Hermione. This most definitely has to be an emergency."

---

"Sorry dear, Mr. Potter is busy."

"Please miss, it's an emergency," Hermione pleaded.

"What's your name, miss?"

"Granger, Hermione Granger."

"Ah, you may go in. Your name is under this list," the assistant said as she flicked her wand at the door.

Hermione thanked the lady and opened the door. She stepped it to find a large office. The room was cozy and warm with its soft brown colors and the fireplace near desk. The chair was turned away from her, but she knew it was empty. She noticed papers were scattered amongst his desk.

"Harry?" she called out.

She heard a small ruffling of papers echoing in the back. He had a few lines of bookshelves and several drawers. There were staircases leading to the top of the office with more drawers and bookshelves. She decided to check the upper floor to see if he was there. As she stepped up, she heard a noise behind one of the walls. She found a door on the upper floor and called him once more.

"Harry, you in there?"

"Who is it?" Harry said as he opened the door. He was startled when he caught Hermione's eyes. "Hermione?"

"Is something the matter?" Hermione asked.

"No, no, I just," Harry quickly smiled and wrapped his arms around her, "well, how are you doing?"

"Fine," Hermione said hugging him back. "You seem pretty busy. What's going on? Your assistant wouldn't even let me in until I said I was Hermione."

"Yes. Well, what's wrong?"

"Well," she said, "I was unfortunate to run into Malfoy on the way in. Do you know what he was doing here?"

"What? Malfoy was here?" he said, suddenly looking past her blankly as if concentrating on something.

"Yeah, I thought you would know," Hermione said disappointedly, "but apparently not. Did you know Ginny had asked him earlier to make me a potion?"

"No, I didn't," Harry said as he looked back to Hermione, "why?"

"I was," Hermione blushed, "well, I was hungover."

"Oh, you... what?" Harry gaped.

"Long story," Hermione cut him short, "but I need you to do me a favor."

"Hermione, if it has to do with your files-"

"I need you to search Draco's residence and company."

"-what?"

"You heard right."

"Wait, what happened?" Harry said, recollecting his thoughts.

"He put something in that potion, and I want to know out. The effects are gone now, but it doesn't mean that he doesn't use them on other people too."

"Use what?"

Hermione sighed, "Look, he used something like Veritaserum."

"That's impossible Hermione. Only the Ministry has access to that."

"I know. It's not that though, it's different. It's less extreme, but it should be just as illegal."

"Okay, I will, but there seems to be a slight problem," Harry said as he turned back to the storage room he was just in.

"What's that?" Hermione asked.

"It seems that some of the Ministry files are missing."

"Oh, that shouldn't be a problem. We always track them down in the end."

"Hermione, that's not it..."

"What files were they?" Hermione asked, carefully saying each word.

"They were," Harry started, "your work files."

---

"Please miss, it's an emergency. I'm Mr. Potter's wife."

The assistant laughed at Ginny Weasley's face saying, "Do you think no other witch has ever told me that?"

"Look," Ginny snarled, "I have the ring. I have traditional red Weasley hair. What more do you want from me? This is an emergency, and it's about Hermione Granger."

"Listen here," the assistant replied, "Ms. Granger is already in there talking to Mr. Potter. Now, leave before I call security."

"What? What's she doing there?" Ginny said, facing Ron.

"Don't ask me," Ron said. "You were the one saying that it was an emergency."

Just then, the door slammed open. Out came a raging Hermione, followed by a concerned Harry. She saw Ginny and Ron. She started to cry. Harry tried to calm her down, handing her a tissue he summoned from the tip of his wand.

"Hermione," Harry said.

"No," she said. "It's fine. I really need to find out who took them."

Ginny bit her lip as she said, "So, it's true then?"

All eyes were on Ginny as Harry said, "Wait, what are you talking about?"

"Someone was looking for Hermione's files," Ginny said.

"Why didn't you tell me?!" Harry said, frustrated.

"Ginny," Hermione said, "how did you find out about this?"

"Someone sent me an owl," Ginny groaned, "I am so sorry."

Hermione scrunched her hair and squeezed her eyes, "I can't believe this."

"What's going on?" Ron asked, confused.

"Someone stole Hermione's work files," Harry explained, "and whatever they wanted from her, well now they can probably get it."

"Harry, we have to find those files," Hermione pleaded.

"I will do my best to find them," Harry said. "Did you say Malfoy was here earlier?"

"Yes, why?"

They all glanced at each other, acknowledged by what possibly happened. Actually, they were all pretty sure now. Draco Malfoy was at the Ministry earlier. He confronted Hermione. She asked him what he was doing there. He simply said that he already got what he came for. He rarely ever came to the Ministry. He only ever came for meetings and such. Harry knew that those files were missing for at least two hours. Draco was definitely here two hours ago. That was the only conclusion that they could come up with.

"Elaine?" Harry said.

"Yes, Mr. Potter?"

"Please inform this entire Department that we are missing some important files. Tell them that any of them that noticed peculiar things going around the past two hours to leave a message for me. I'm going out," he said and then added, "and next time, just call me Harry."

---

Draco Malfoy paced his office floor. He rubbed his temples. Things didn't exactly go as he planned today. He had his fun with interrogating Hermione, but he was really looking for her work files. He was informed, however, that the Ministry had misplaced her files. Either that, or they were stolen by somebody else. He was going to give the files back, really. He just needed to look them up. If she was up for that whole Anonymous Exchange thing...

He shook his head, "That's crazy. She wouldn't be up for it. Besides, she already loves her job."

But there was always a chance. What if someone took her files to check them because she really was going for the Anonymous Exchange? He would just have to track them down. It wasn't that easy, though. The Ministry was clueless about where the paperwork was. Not only that, but they would be sure to keep those papers well hidden if it was returned.

He finally took his gray coat off and put it up on the coat racket. He wasn't going to stay, however. He stepped out to tell his assistant that he was going to be out for a while.

"If anyone comes looking for me, tell them that I won't be back until late," he said.

He went back in his office to grab his broomstick, Shockbolt. It was even better than the Firebolt. He actually helped to design it, himself. It wasn't as reliable if it wasn't used properly. Of course, he knew how to use it. He stepped out of the balcony of the floor. He climbed over his broom and dipped forward to lift himself up. He launched himself into the air, letting the wind ripple against him. He only had a short-sleeved button-up black shirt and black slacks to protect himself from the cold air. He was fine, though. It wasn't like he himself wasn't cold.

It was then when he noticed something. Several feet below, he saw the trio and the Weasley girl heading towards the doors of his company. He quirked an eyebrow and watched them. They were indeed walking it. Hermione seemed to be the most angry out of all of them. Harry had his arm around Ginny, keeping her warm against the cool air blowing.

"Did she say something about my confrontation?" Draco mused.

---

"Where is Mr. Malfoy?" Harry demanded.

"I told you, Mr. Potter. He is not here. He said he would be coming late."

"Where did he go?" Ginny asked.

"He did not say," the assistant replied as she showed them his out schedule.

"Damn bastard, probably knew we were coming," Ron muttered.

Hermione smiled as he took her hand and squeezed it gently, in attempt to try and make things better between them.

"Did you see where he went?" Hermione asked.

"I did see him head that way," the assistant replied honestly as she pointed out his direction.

"Thanks," Harry said as the other three followed him.

"Harry, this leads to a balcony," Hermione said.

"What, did he decide to kill himself?" Harry said as he peered down from the building.

Ginny noticed a blur in the distance and said, "Harry, he's flying. Look, he's right there!"

"Thanks, Ginny. Is there a broom around here somewhere? Yes, I see a Firebolt," he said as he picked up the broom from the side.

"Harry," Ginny said, "I think he's using a Shockbolt."

"No matter," Harry said, "I like Firebolts better anyway." And with that, he headed towards Draco's direction.

"Guys, can we go inside?"

"Oh, sorry Hermione," Ron and Ginny said as they headed back inside.

---

"Potter?"

"Malfoy, what are you hiding?"

"I'm not hiding anything. Fancy a game of Quidditch?"

"I'm serious, Malfoy."

"I was serious too."

"I know you took Hermione's work files."

"Listen, I didn't mean- what?"

"Aha! So you took them," Harry said, rather proud of himself.

"No I didn't," Draco said, "I thought you were going on about something else. What makes you think I took them?"

"Well for one, you were at the Ministry earlier."

Draco scoffed, "What are you, my personal stalker?"

"Stuff it," Harry said. "We're missing her files, and I'm pretty sure you took them."

"Why would I want them? Potter, believe it or not, I didn't take them," Draco said as he flew a lap and back.

Harry followed his lead and said, "What were you doing at the Ministry?"

"I was getting information about the Anonymous Exchange," Draco said. "Anyway, how do you know they didn't pool her in there?"

"They wouldn't do that without asking her."

"Potter, you know they would," Draco said suddenly staring at him straight in the eye, "especially with recommendation."

"What are you saying?" Harry said, his face going pale.

"You know what I'm saying. I know what you're nervous about, Potter. Don't think I don't know. You just better hope that Granger doesn't find out. I know what you're on about."

"Don't you threaten me, Malfoy," Harry said, gritting his teeth.

"It's not a threat. You know it," Draco said as he landed back into the balcony.

Harry followed him inside to see Ginny, Ron and Hermione waiting there. Draco locked eyes with Hermione for a few seconds. She turned pink. Ginny and Ron were glaring at Draco.

"Get out my way," Draco said, brushing past Hermione.

"He doesn't have it," Harry said.

"How do you know?" Ginny asked.

"Come on," Harry said as he walked ahead, his head bowing low.

Ginny raised her eyes up at Hermione for Harry's strange behavior. Ron glared daggers at Draco's back as he went to a nearby fireplace to use the Floo network.

"Malfoy Manor," Ron heard Draco say.

"Why is he going home so early?" Ron asked.

"Oh, that reminds me," Harry said as he turned to Draco's assistant, "tell Mr. Malfoy to expect an investigation at the Malfoy Manor and his flat this Thursday."

"Not a problem," the assistant said as she shuffled some papers.

---

Draco Malfoy stepped out of the fireplace into the Malfoy Manor. Even though the place was warmed up, he felt cold every time he stepped into this house. It was even worse in the room he entered in. He could still hear the cries of witches and wizards in pain from the cruciatus and killing curses by his father and his aunt. He remembered the time when Hermione screamed from the infliction that his Aunt Bellatrix made her suffer. He couldn't bare being in the room anymore. It made him feel queasy inside.

He stepped into the hallway and spoke to himself, "I wonder who took Granger's files."

Just then, an speckled owl zoomed in from a window in the other room. It held a small red envelope. The letter dropped into Draco's hands. He eyed in suspiciously. It wasn't a howler, but it was red. He took his wand out and flicked it. The envelope tore and folded itself into small paper cranes that flew around the letter.

_Draco,_

_It is I, Blaise. I have something you want, but you're going to have to pay a price in order to retrieve it from me. I do not want money. I have plenty money myself. You're not the only rich pureblood in the world. I actually need you to come over this Thursday for dinner. You remember Kaitlyn? Well, I need an easy way to dump her. I'll give you five minutes, enough time for you to work your Malfoy charm and get her to make a move._

_Seriously,  
Blaise_

_P.S: I'll give you a hint on what I have. It's missing from the Ministry._

He couldn't believe it. Blaise had the work files? He had Hermione Granger's papers? Although he really didn't want to go with the idea of Kaitlyn, he knew it was the only way to get those files. He would have to make sure Harry didn't find out about this. As he was about to reply to Blaise's letter, another owl flew in and dropped a memo in his hands. It was the shape of an airplane. It unfolded itself so that Draco could read.

_Mr. Malfoy,_

_Mr. Potter has informed us that an inspection will be taken on the Malfoy Manor and your flat on Thursday. He expects you to show up at the Ministry in the evening so it may take place. He also told us that if you do not show up, he will literally break into your house and give a weekly inspection for three months._

_Marilyn Wrigley_

Draco muttered a spell at the letter, "Incendio."

The letter burned mid-air into fine ashes. He glared into the now empty space before him. Blaise's letter was still at the side, being circled by small flying red cranes.

"Damn that Potter. Now how am I supposed to pull this off?"

---

"So, we're okay?" Ron asked, squeezing Hermione's hand.

Hermione smiled and said, "We're okay."

Ron took Hermione in his arms and stared awkwardly at her. She giggled.

"Ron, if you want to kiss me, go ahead. You kissed me plenty of times in the past."

"That's strange to say, especially since I don't remembering kissing you much."

Hermione's laugh was smothered by his kiss. She smiled against him.

'Well, at least he remembers how to kiss,' she thought to herself.

"Aha!" Ginny shouted.

Hermione and Ron broke apart from their kiss, both turning a similar red color. Ginny faced their direction and shook her head. She grabbed the letter on the desk and brought it up to them.

"I wasn't talking about that. I was talking about this."

"What about it?" Hermione asked.

"Look at the handwriting," Ginny said, throwing the paper into Hermione's hands.

Hermione looked at it carefully and shook her head, "I don't recognize it."

"Okay, now look at this," Ginny said as she took her wand out and flicked it at her desk, "Wingardium leviosa!" A book levitated towards them. It looked similar to a yearbook. She flipped to a certain page and showed it to Hermione.

"...Hufflepuffs beat Slytherin in house points?" Hermione read.

"No," Ginny practically shouted as she pointed, "Look here!"

Hermione saw the similar handwriting. She continued reading and saw that there was no signature left. It was only a message.

"Do you know who wrote this?" Hermione asked.

"No," Ginny said.

"It sounds like a Slytherin," Hermione said.

"Ginny got this book signed by Slytherins?" Ron said as he stuck out his tongue in disgust.

"Ron, trust me when I say they're not all gits," Ginny replied.

"Wait," Hermione said, "Why does this sound familiar?"

"What do you mean?" Ginny asked.

"I read it somewhere," Hermione said biting her lip. "Darkens the skies, the mind and the soul... It sounds like one of the students' essay."

"How do you know this?" Ginny gaped at her.

"I used to help the professors grade papers."

"Probably gave them input too," Ron said sarcastically.

"Actually, I did," Hermione said as she glared at him.

"Wait, how do you know this?"

"It was a pretty good essay," Hermione said. "Too bad I don't remember who wrote it."

"You better find out, because that's who has your work files!"

"Oh yeah," Hermione said as she slapped her forehead, "I completely forgot about that."

"Oh yeah," Ron said slapping his own forehead as well, "I completely forgot about the fact that this essay is probably long gone!"

Ginny sighed as Hermione glared at him.

"You know, the best essays are usually kept by the professors as examples."

"I doubt you'll be able to find this one," Ginny agreed with Ron.

"We'll see about that," Hermione said, appariting right off the spot.

"Where'd she go?" Ron asked.

"Good question. Let's go and ask Harry, shall we?"


	5. Watchful Eye

**A/N:** This is the extra chapter in my flawed outline. I didn't know I would need this chapter, until I got here. Luckily for you, this also helped me to figure out a way to clear up the mystery from the previous chapters.

* * *

**Chapter Five -- Watchful Eye**

In the afternoon, Ginny and Ron spent most of their time looking for Hermione. It seemed like every time she went out for a second, something unwanted and unexpected happened. They headed to Harry's office first. She wasn't there, and neither was Harry. His assistant informed her that he had a few meetings to attend to that day. They decided to split up, which only made matters once. Ron ended up stepping into a game shop and stayed there for hours as he played several virtual games. Ginny wondered where in the world Ron went and was still looking for Hermione. Ron forgot to meet up with her at Flourish and Blotts down in Diagon Alley. After he remembered that he was supposed to be looking for Hermione, he went to look for Ginny. Ginny yelled at him for an hour straight as they walked down Diagon Alley and asked everyone they knew if they had any idea of where Hermione was. They finally gave up and headed back to their mother's house.

Harry returned to his office after a heated discussion with his fellow aurors. They were arguing about the best method to take for the missing work files. It was not just Hermione's. Harry didn't even speak up. He knew that if he said anything, they would immediately agree without rationalizing about it. He didn't want to take the risk, especially if he had a flaw in his plan that he wasn't aware of earlier. When they asked for his opinion, he lied and said that he could not decide and that they would have to discuss this the next day. That only led to more arguments. One said that they should not be pressuring him to make all the decisions. Another said that half of the ideas were stupid. Harry immediately called off the meeting at that point. He didn't even know what was the point of having aurors look for missing work files! What did that have to do with the Dark Arts?

He was tired. His head hurt from thinking so much that day. It almost hurt as much as his scar when Voldemort was still alive and tried to get into Harry's mind. All he wanted to do was go home, eat and go to sleep. He didn't even want to eat. He just wanted to go to sleep. He was about to do just that, when an interruption came along the way. At the door was a tall gray-eyed blond leaning against the door frame.

"Potter," Draco scowled.

"I'm leaving now. My work is done," Harry said as he grabbed his things.

"What, they've finally come to their senses to fire you?"

"What do you want?" Harry asked, too tired to come up with a comeback.

"I need you to cancel the investigation."

"Why, is there something you're hiding?" Harry asked.

"No," Draco said as he walked in to take a look around, "I have plans on Thursday."

"So reschedule them," Harry said, eying Draco as he stepped up to a bookshelf.

"I can't. Someone else scheduled it before you gave me a notice. You didn't even consult me."

"I don't have to," Harry laughed. "Investigations can happen at random times. I didn't even have to tell you about it."

"Potter," Draco said as he picked a thin book off the shelf, "you can't have an investigation if I'm not there."

"Who said we can't break down the door?"

"Who said you'll find anything? Then, you would owe me money."

"Well, we wouldn't have to worry about it if you weren't so keen on hiding things, would we?"

"I'm not hiding anything," Draco snapped as he flipped through the pages of the book.

"Then reschedule your other meeting."

"Potter," Draco said as he pushed the book back on the shelf, "when is this investigation taking place?"

"This Thursday."

"What time?"

"Oh, I'd say five o'clock in the evening."

"Five," Draco muttered.

"You can always admit if there's something you're hiding."

"I told you, I'm not hiding anything. I have a dinner to go to."

"A date? You're going to have to tell whoever it is that you'll schedule the next day."

"Not happening," Draco said flatly, "I'll make you a deal."

Harry raised his eyebrows at this.

"I'll open the doors and you can search. I will not be there, though. I'm going to have dinner then, and I won't be back until late. I expect you're going to be there late, anyway. If you do not leave until I come back, then I can have dinner while you have your pointless little investigation in my house."

To his surprise, Harry actually agreed. Draco silently thanked him and left. Harry headed home. As soon as he got there, he headed to his bedroom. He took off his shoes, socks and coat. He didn't even bother to get out of his work clothes. He collapsed on the bed and closed his eyes. He drifted off to a sweet slumber. It was a short slumber, however. Ginny Weasley apparited into the room, right next to where he was sleeping.

"Harry!" Ginny yelped.

Harry shot up and looked around.

"Danger! Where?"

Ginny laughed and hit him. He lazily rolled over to the side. She lied down next to him, staring at his drooping eyelids. She put an arm around him. Harry pulled himself closer to Ginny and rested his head on her shoulder. She laughed again.

"What's wrong with you? Long day?"

He made a small noise. Ginny smiled.

"Did you see Hermione today?"

"Uh uh," he replied, his eyes still closed.

"How about Ron?"

"Uh uh."

"Did you see Malfoy?"

"Uh uh," he lied. He really wasn't in the mood of explaining things. He just wanted to go to sleep.

"Did you see Elaine?"

"Uh uh."

"Do you want to have sex?"

"Uh uh."

At this, Ginny slapped him. He made a small whining sound.

"Since when do you not want to have sex!" Ginny said, sitting up now.

"Ginny," Harry muttered, "I'm tired as hell. Can't you just let me sleep? I'll have sex with you tomorrow, if you want. Besides, I thought you said you're going to wait until we're married." He then rolled on over to his other side, away from her.

Ginny giggled and wrapped his arms around him and said, "Okay, Mister-No-Fun." She trailed small kisses down on his neck and attempted to unbutton his shirt. He ended up grabbing her wrists and covered her hands with kisses.

"Ginny, please. I'm tired. You're ticking me. Can't I go to sleep while you go and have fun somewhere else?" Harry pleaded.

"Fine," Ginny said as she got up. "I guess I'll just go have some 'fun' with Dean."

"Mm-hmm."

Ginny shook her head and smiled. She left the room and let him go back to his peaceful slumber. She decided he deserved it since he had a long day. That, and he gave her permission to go snog Dean Thomas. Not that she was going to. Then again, he probably already knew that she wouldn't do that.

---

Hermione didn't show up until the next day. She claimed to be back at her flat, but Harry noticed the bags under her eyes the next morning. He knew that she was up all night at only God knows where. He asked her boss to let her have a day off of work. Hermione walked in on him speaking with her boss and claimed that she was perfectly fine and capable of working that day. She didn't talk to Harry all morning because of his request. Sure he may have been concerned, but he had no right to try and give her a break. Or well, at least that's what Hermione thought. After all, she was a stubborn girl.

She wasn't exactly capable of doing her work, however. She kept dropping things. Often, she would write the same sentence over and over until she reached the end of the paragraph. Her movements were slow and clumsy. She would drift off to sleep every few minutes. Harry walked in on her with a slice of strawberry shortcake on a paper plate. He placed it on the desk in front of her. Her eyes fluttered open.

"I'm awake!"

Harry laughed and said, "Eat up."

"I'm not hungry," Hermione lied and pushed the plate away, returning back to organizing papers.

Harry actually took the fork and cut the cake into pieces. He picked up a piece and actually held it out in front of her. She simply stared at it. She didn't want to eat it, but she knew she was hungry. Harry smiled. He recognized that look on her face. She was making a decision.

"Admit it. You're hungry."

Hermione sighed and put her mouth around the piece of cake he held out in front of her. She pulled her mouth away and chewed slowly. She muttered a thanks. She continued writing and organizing papers as Harry kept feeding her. It wasn't until Ron walked in with a confused look on his face that she took the fork herself to eat.

"I'm not going to even bother to ask what you were doing," Ron said as he closed the door behind him. "Where were you the other day, Hermione? We were all worried about you."

"What, I can't take care of myself?" Hermione snapped.

Ron looked away. He didn't like if very much when Hermione got angry, especially when it was lashed out on him. Harry gave Hermione a look, as if asking her to apologize. She scrunched her noses and took another piece of her cake. She looked at Ron and sighed. When she had finished chewing and swallowing, she got up and leaned her head against Ron. She wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Sorry," she whispered.

Harry looked a bit surprised. He thought that she was gong to be stubborn and make Ron apologize. Then again, she hadn't been herself lately either. She wasn't one to drink alcohol, not sleep or not eat (when she was hungry).

"It's okay," Ron said uncomfortably, not used to her touching him quite yet. "Anyway, I believe I have a right to think that you can't take care of yourself if Harry over there has to feed you.

Hermione stiffled a giggle and slapped him wearily. Ron laughed.

"Hermione, I want you to take some rest," Harry said. "I'm sorry, but look at yourself. You're a mess, and so is your work." He picked up a paper she was working on to prove his point. The grammar was all wrong. She managed to mix some Latin and German in there as well.

Hermione sighed and said, "Fine. Ron, take me home please."

Ron nodded and smiled at Harry. Harry smiled back and watched as Ron took Hermione's hands. Hermione leaned further into Ron and closed her eyes. He apparited off the spot. He seemed to be missing something, though. His hat managed to stay behind. Harry chuckled lightly to himself. At least he didn't splinch himself. He walked over and bent down to pick up the hat. He then headed back to his assistant to inform her that he was going to be out for the rest of the day. He had some important security wards to get ready for Friday.

---

Ginny spent Wednesday evening with Dean. Harry was upset when he found out, but Ginny insisted that they only walked around Diagon Alley and talked about good times back at Hogwarts. Even though he technically gave her permission to go have fun with Dean, she made it up with him at night. Not like that. She did end up having a long make-out session with Harry, though.

Ron took care of Hermione. Well, at least he tried. He attempted to make her chicken noodle soup. She laughed when she saw him bring it up in a tray. It wasn't cooked quite right, and it had an awful lot of chicken in there. She went down the kitchen herself so that she could have proper chicken noodle soup and teach Ron how to make it. After she ate the soup with Ron, she fell asleep the living room couch against her own will. Ron covered her in warm blankets and let her sleep.

The next morning, Harry was in a rush. He wanted the investigation to be over with already. In all honesty, he didn't really want to search all through Malfoy Manor and his flat all night long. He just wanted to find whatever in his house he was hiding. He knew Draco was hiding something. What else would he have been doing back down at the Ministry?

Harry stepped out of his office for a second and saw Draco flirting with his assistant! Harry cleared his throat. Draco's eyes darted up at Harry. He smirked. He looked back at the assistant and winked. She turned a deep shade of red. Draco stepped up to Harry and spoke up first.

"Potter, can you just investigate my residencies now? I'll give you the keys now. I'm not going to be home until late."

Harry took the keys and replied, "Be back by eleven at your flat if you want your keys back, then."

"What are you, my father?" Draco said in disgust.

"I don't know, you gave me the keys," Harry said as he pocketed them. "Why do I need keys, by the way? Something a simple 'alohomora' can't do? Dark magic on the locks, eh?"

"No," Draco snarled. "Don't tell me it's really that easy to get into your flat, Potter."

"That's really none of your business," Harry said matter-of-factly.

"I don't have time for this. I have other things to take care of," Draco said, walking away.

Meanwhile, back at Hermione's flat, Hermione was trying to get Ron to leave. He wouldn't stop worrying over every little thing she did. She couldn't even get her own breakfast! He made her go upstairs to bed. Even though she was well-rested, he wouldn't let her go anywhere. He insisted on giving her breakfast in bed. The worst part was when he wouldn't let her read.

"No reading. It'll be a strain on your eyes."

"You let me cook yesterday!" Hermione retorted.

"Much different. I would have gave you food poisoning by accident if you didn't."

"How do I know this toast isn't poisoned?" she questioned, staring at the burnt piece of bread.

"It's fine," Ron said as he took it in his mouth, "see?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. She apparited behind him and ran. He chased her around the house. When she was trapped in a corner and they were both well out of breath, Ron finally gave in.

"Okay, I see you are healthy now," Ron heaved out.

Hermione made her escape as she slapped his forehead with the back of her hand.

Draco came home pretty early that evening. He reached his flat before nine. Harry was in there, waiting. Draco stuck out his hands for his keys. When Harry did not hand him the keys, he waved his hand in front of him. He was staring straight at the fireplace in front of him.

"Potter?"

"Malfoy," Harry said, still not facing him.

"Aren't you finished?"

Harry didn't say anything. He simply pulled something out of his pocket and threw it to Draco.

"What's this?"

Draco didn't say a word. He was beyond shocked. He stared at the object in his hands.

"I found it at the Malfoy Manor," Harry said, answering the question in Draco's mind.

Meanwhile, Blaise was having problems of his own.

"You tricked me!" a blond girl screamed at him.

"I did not," Blaise scoffed. "I saw the way you touched my best friend. Get out of my sight. I never want to see you again."

"You know what," the girl said, wrapping her black coat around her now torn green dress, "I know you're up to something. I don't know what, but you're up to something! I bet it has to do with that friend of yours too."

"What are you on about?" Blaise chuckled as he made his way through some people staring at them.

"Blaise dear, I saw those papers in your hands," she cooed.

"So? They're from work," he said, half telling the truth.

"I also know," she said in a dead whisper as she leaned in his ear, "that with you, there's always a catch."

Blaise smiled. Maybe this girl was actually a bit clever.

"Well my dear," he said in a husky voice, "it's really none of your business, is it now?"

Her tears began to fall freely. She pleaded him to stay with her. He simply walked away from her. He broke up with her back at the restaurant, all thanks to Draco. He wasn't his best friend for nothing. She was right, though. There was a catch. He wasn't going to reveal it to Draco, though. Well, not just yet at least.

Back at the flat, Draco was still trying to convince Harry that he had no idea where that object came from.

"I swear," he said, "I really have no idea."

"It has your name," Harry spat.

"Yes, but this isn't my handwriting!" Draco shouted, as if talking to a five-year-old.

"I will be holding this for a few weeks. You're not being let go easy, Malfoy. I'm investigating this house next week, too. Do not even bother giving me the keys next time. Just take off your wards," Harry threw the keys at him and apparited away.

Draco cursed under his breath, "How the hell did this happen?"

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry if there are some unanswered questions you are desperately waiting to read about. The next chapter is sure to clear up some things. I'll have it up by sometime next week most probably. 


	6. Anonymous Exchange

**A/N:** I apologize in advance for taking a while to upload this chapter! As you can see by the scrollbar, it's pretty.. long... It's time to get some of your questions answered... Just please do me the favor of reviewing my chapters. It's nice to get some feedback to make the story better. Thanks to all my reviewers and readers, especially to pedestriancow. :D Oh yeah, and I must thank goodcharlottexxxfredweasley for spotting my constant misspelling of "apparate". Google corrected me when I typed "apparation", so I just automatically put "appariting" instead of "apparating". And I'm also flattered that some of you think I'm a good writer. XD I think I'm horrible at writing, but people tell me that I express myself eloquently in writing. Well, yes, thanks. Okay, I won't keep you waiting now...

* * *

**Chapter Six -- Anonymous Exchange**

"Hermione, let's go," Ginny said as she grabbed her blue jacket and black purse.

"Ginny, I'm having trouble with this zipper," Hermione said, running downstairs so that Ginny could aid her.

Ginny zipped up the back of Hermione's strapless beige dress. She looked down at Hermione's feet to make sure she was wearing her matching flats. Hermione's hair was down, straight and sleek. That was all thanks to Ginny. Ginny had on a simple lavender dress with a sash on the waist. She had on black flats. Hermione turned around and stared at her.

"You look pretty, but something is out of place," Hermione stated.

Ginny laughed and said, "I was in kind of a rush. I came home a bit late. Let's go. Harry and Ron said that they'll meet up later. We need to get there, now."

As soon as Hermione grabbed her tan coat, she apparated to where the Anonymous Exchange was taking place. They stepped in quietly, only to be greeted by dozens of people they were familiar with: Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnigan, Luna Lovegood, Neville Longbottom, Hannah Abbott, Cho Chang, Katie Bell, Penelope Clearwater, Lavender Brown, Parvati Patil, Padma Patil, George Weasley, Oliver Wood, Terry Boot, Susan Bones, even Victor Krum. Most of them simply said hello, but a few conversed with them and Victor even kissed Hermione on the hand.

Despite being noticed by so many people at once, Hermione felt better than usual. She hadn't been feeling that well in the past few days. It was ever since last week with the banquet and all. It was when she spotted Draco Malfoy that her current happiness was gone. She was still angry about him for what he had said last week. Then, she turned pink at remembering what happened with his encounters. Twice.

"'Ermione, you okay?" Victor asked.

"Huh? Yes, sorry. Excuse me for a second," Hermione said as she walked past everyone to get a drink from the center table.

All they seemed to have was butterbeer, firewhiskey and that dreadful frenziquor. She almost accidentally picked up a frenziquor. She tell scolded herself mentally and picked up a firewhiskey. She stared at it before deciding that she was really choosing that over a butterbeer. She took a quick sip and looked for an empty table for Ginny and herself to sit at. She ended up having her view blocked by someone's chest.

"Excuse me," she said.

"It's me Granger."

She glared up at Draco. His expression was loose. She couldn't really read his face. He seemed more different that usual. Did something happen? Hermione shook these thoughts away. Why did she care? He probably deserved what ever had happened to him. Better yet, he might have been lucky to not have anything happen to him.

"I need a word with you," he said.

Well, that was unexpected.

"Why?" she asked sharply.

"First, you might want to get rid of that drink. The last time you got drunk, you couldn't control yourself. I mean, I know I'm irresistible and all, but really Granger."

She turned a darker pink than last time and said, "What, like you haven't done the same?"

"That is beside the point," he said looking away from her, "and we really need to talk."

"We are talking," she pointed out.

"Somewhere private."

"Uh uh, we're staying right here."

"Fine, at least sit down somewhere."

She didn't want to sit with him, but her curiosity got the best of her as she wanted to hear what he had to say. She ended up sitting at the same table as him. She took another sip out of her firewhiskey and eyed him catiously. He didn't look directly her way, but he watched her drink from the corner of his eye.

"So?"

"You're not supposed to sip firewhiskey."

"Do you want me to get drunk?"

"Good point."

More silence followed.

"Are you going to tell me why you made me sit here?" Hermione snapped.

"Granger, did you sign up for the Anonymous Exchange?"

"What?" Hermione said, another unexpected statement thrown her way. "No."

"Honestly?"

"Why does it matter?"

"Just answer the question."

"I already did."

"Then I might as well tell you," he said in a low voice.

"Tell me what?"

"Granger, I think-"

"Hermione?"

"Harry!"

Hermione turned to face the direction of the voice. She didn't expect anybody to find her so quickly because she was all the way at the other end of the reception room. She took another sip of her firewhiskey and set it down on the table. She was about to get up from her seat, when Draco did another unexpected thing. He put his hand over Hermione's to keep her there. Luckily, Ron wasn't there. She knew he'd have a fit. Wait. Why was she worrying more about whether Ron would see it or not rather than the fact that he had his hand over her hand?

"Malfoy, please remove your hand from on top of Hermione's," Harry said as he stared at their hands.

"Potter, sit down. Granger, stay. They're about to start," Draco said, still keeping his hand on Hermione's.

Harry refused to sit down. Hermione started staring at their hands as well.

"Malfoy, I thought you didn't like touching mudbloods."

"Granger, I told you that calling yourself names gets you nowhere."

"I'm only sitting down because Hermione's here. Get off of her hand now, will you?" Harry said with a strong hint of irritation.

"Whatever you say, Potter."

Draco did remove his hand from Hermione's when Harry sat down. The hall quieted down. Most of the people were seated. Draco, Hermione and Harry were far away from people they recognized. Well, at least Hermione was. She didn't like that fact. She finished drinking her firewhiskey. It refilled. She thought she heard Draco curse under his breath but when she looked his way, he seemed completely focused on the speaker standing up. Harry merely looked at her with disappointment. She shrugged and sipped on her refill of firewhiskey.

"Please don't drink so much," Harry whispered.

"Yeah Granger. Listen to Potter for once."

"Shut up Malfoy," Harry and Hermione said together.

"Hey, I wasn't the one who hid a secret from my best friend."

"That's because you don't have best friends," Harry backfired.

"Wait," Hermione cut in, "secret?"

"Yeah, that's right," Draco spat, "the-boy-who-lived-to-hide-secrets-from-his-so-called-friends."

"Shut it," Harry glowered at him.

"Harry," Hermione said in a dangerously low voice, "what are you hiding from me?"

A wizard and a witch stepped up to the stage down center. The witch point her wand to her throat before speaking. The brown-haired wizard flashed a grin at all the girls nearby, who all seemed to be swooning. The pretty green-eyed, blond witch next to him rolled her eyes.

"Hello everyone. My name is Kaitlyn and it is a great pleasure for me to be opening the Anonymous Exchange. We will be starting with nominations from Crallinx and Singio. The names will remain anonymous as will the recommendations, but we will provide you with a short description of the worker."

"Kaitlyn?" Draco stared at the woman on stage. "What is she doing here?"

"I must tell you that each company will receive three quarters of the money from the bids of their workers, while the last quarter goes to our two upcoming events. Also, I would like to thank Ryan Crespen for donating the money towards this event specifically. He will be speaking to you now," she smiled as she waved her hand at the brown-haired wizard's direction.

"Ryan?" Hermione blurted out as everyone applaused him.

"You know him?" Harry asked.

"Know him? I," Hermione quickly glanced at Draco and said, "well, it's a long story."

"Don't say it like that. You make it sound like you had an affair with him or something," Draco said as he crossed his arms and rolled his eyes. He saw the blush creeping up on her face. Harry had his attention focused on Ryan and did not appear to notice.

"Welcome, everyone. I'm glad you could all make it," Ryan flashed his perfect white teeth, receiving some giggles from the audience.

Hermione fell further down in her seat. She took a big gulp of firewhiskey. From the corner of her eye, she saw a dark man approach their table. She looked up to see the man standing next to her, looking at her with his dark eyes.

"Ms. Granger, your assistance is needed backstage."

"Me? Why?"

"Mr. Edwards requests so."

Harry quickly turned his attention the the man. Hermione got up and listened to the man give her directions. She walked away to get backstage. Harry quickly called the man before he left.

"May I go back to talk to Mr. Edwards? It's urgent," Harry said.

"Mr. Potter, I presume? Yes, you may. He's down there at the table closest to the door," the man pointed out the direction.

"Thank you," Harry said hurriedly to get there.

Draco knew he was right. Harry was hiding something from Hermione. He didn't even know why he cared so much. After all, she was still a mudblood. Well, they had touched and kissed a few occasions, but he told himself he wouldn't do any of that again. She was still dirty. That's what he kept telling himself. Even though she looked nice. Tonight, she was gorgeous... no! Dirty blood means that she was just as dirty. But how could she look so pretty and be dirty? He shook this thought away as he heard that Ryan guy explain how the bidding would start.

"On your tables, there are small discs. If you wish to bid on any of the auctions, please take one now."

Draco looked in the center of his table. He saw a small basket of them. He picked up a green one, the size of a button on his shirt. He saw several other people pick up the discs from the table baskets. They were all different shades colors. As soon as everyone was done choosing discs, the baskets disappeared.

"Now, this is how it will work. Only managers or bosses of any of the floor departments of the companies may bid. This includes owners. The only exception to this are workers looking for assistants, in which case you will have to wait for us to announce that you may bid."

A few groans emitted the people. Draco smirked. He was owner of Crallinx. Obviously, he could bid. He threatened all his workers not to bid on the best profiles for assistants or he would fire them from his company. It seemed that the organizers of this event thought about this as well.

"All of your discs are of different colors. When a bidding price is called out, you must tap your wand on the disc to call it. Depending on the color of your disc, it will glow bright enough for us to see. When the final bid comes, your disc will keep glowing until the proper exchange has been made. If you win a bid, another disc will appear on your table for you to bid again."

Kaitlyn interrupted, "I'm sorry. It appears that there is a slight technical difficulty. We will be starting the auction in thirty minutes. You may get up and roam freely until then."

The blond witch grabbed Ryan's arm. He gave her a curious look. She smiled mischievously. Draco recognized that look. He rolled his eyes. They were holding up the exchange all because that girl had a sudden urge to throw herself at the guy. He then wondered how in the world she got over the breakup with Blaise. Just on time, he walked through the crowds of people and saw Draco.

"Draco, buddy," Blaise stood next to where Draco was sitting, "how's it going?"

Draco shrugged and said, "Seems she's over it?"

Blaise shook his head, "No way. She's trying to get me jealous. She was eying me for a while. Too bad she doesn't know that I've gotten myself a woman by that time."

Draco sniggered and waved Blaise a seat. Blaise picked up tan coat from the chair. He smiled wickedly.

"Who's the lucky lady?"

Draco stared at the coat before replying in disgust, "That's Granger's. We just had a small talk."

"Small talk? Granger? Do tell more," Blaise said as he took a seat and placed the coat on the chair beside him.

"Blaise, something strange happened."

"Tell me about it," Blaise laughed.

"Not like that, moron," Draco snarled. "Listen, Potter was at the Malfoy Manor the other day."

"Malfoy Manor?" Blaise repeated.

"Stop repeating everything I say like you're a mentally-scarred child. Yes, he was."

"Why?"

"He wanted an investigation. I don't know why. There's nothing left there. They already thoroughly searched the manor two years ago after the war."

"Well, he didn't find anything," Blaise said, "did he?"

Draco put his hand into the pocket underneath his dress robe. He pulled out a crumbled piece of paper. It seemed to be tore apart from a bigger piece of paper. He threw it at Blaise.

"He found this."

Blaise stared at the paper with his jaw literally dropped down.

"You can't believe it either, I presume."

Blaise recovered and gave a smug expression before saying, "So, I guess you know now."

"You have some explaining to do," Draco snapped. "Now that damn Potter has got it all wrong. He thinks it was me. I wouldn't rat you out, but you better bloody get me out of this mess."

"You know very well that I can't do that," Blaise said, getting up from his seat.

"And why the bloody hell not?" Draco said, rising up from his seat.

"Do you know how hard it was for me to get you the master list?"

"Yes, but you said our exchange was that I get Kaitlyn to break up with you so that I could have it. I thought it was just Granger's work files at first."

"I didn't get the files myself," Blaise said. "I did have Granger's work files."

"What? Then why the hell didn't you give them to me?"

"I thought you would have preferred the master list. I didn't know you wanted Granger so badly," Blaise smirked.

"No way," Draco hissed. "She's the best worker out there. I just needed to make sure I got her. They were going to give the descriptions of the others, anyway. That would be fine by me."

"You know you would have so much preferred the list."

Draco wouldn't satisfy Blaise with his thoughts. Instead, he asked, "How did you get the list?"

"You saw that Ryan guy up on stage?"

"Yeah?"

"I cut him a deal. Copy of the master list for Granger's work files."

Draco threw out his next question in a heavy breath, "And why in the hell would he agree to that?"

"He wanted to return it to Granger."

"What?" Draco said, not quite understanding what Blaise was saying.

"Do I really have to spell it our for you?" Blaise laughed. "You saw what Kaitlyn did up on stage when they said there would be a short break?"

"What does this have to do with anything, Zabini?"

"Last names basis? Harsh," Blaise winced jokingly. "Ryan obviously made it clear that he had a thing for that strange mudblood. He said he was going to use his charm to return it to her. He would use the excuse of needing information for the exchange. He obviously wanted to snog her backstage until the bidding would start."

Draco's blood was boiling inside, but he controlled himself so that it wouldn't show. He remained expressionless. He knew Blaise would sense something was wrong, so he needed a cover-up. He had the perfect one.

"You know, Granger told me that she didn't give in her name for the exchange."

"Really?" Blaise said surprised. "Then who did?"

Draco paused for a moment before saying, "Potter."

"How do you know?"

"Long story," Draco said, getting annoyed by his questioning. "So, where exactly is that Ryan?"

"He's still backstage. I saw Granger go back there. You see, I asked this guy to tell her that Mr. Edwards needed her backstage. I pretended to be part of the whole exchange crew. He seemed to believe me."

"Who is Mr. Edwards, anyway?"

"I believe that's her old boss," Blaise said, "let's check the master list."

"Yeah, you know what? Can you hold on to these lists for a second and keep and eye on the ones I circled just in case I miss them? I'll be gone for a little while," Draco said as he took our some folded papers from his pockets and shoved them into Blaise's hand.

Before Blaise could say anything, Draco went off to the the hallway exit near the stage. He needed to clear his head. There was too much going on at once. He was just about to open the door, when he heard some girl shouting in the door nearby. He turned his head to that direction. The shouting stopped. He shook his head and was about to leave again. This time, he heard a guy's voice. The girl's voice sounded again. Her voice sounded so much like...

"Granger," Draco muttered.

Draco looked around. He saw everyone was pretty much minding their own business, drinking and talking mostly. He spotted Harry talking to some old guy.

'What's that blasted saint Potter up to?'

He heard some more noise through the door. It sounded as if some things were being knocked over. He was getting curious. What in the world was going on? Draco neared the door and opened in a crack. He looked around to be sure he was not being watched and that no one was paying attention. Then, he peered in. The light was dim and the backstage was pretty roomy. He saw her in the corner holding her wand up at the guy. It was that bloke, Ryan.

"Hermione, why do you do this to me?" the brown-haired guy said in a sigh.

Draco grimaced. It sounded like this Ryan guy was trying to charm Hermione with his 'innocence'.

"Why did you call me back here? Mr. Edwards didn't really want to see me, did he?" Hermione retorted back.

"You're right," he said as he threw his hands up in the air, "I wanted to see you. Now, will you please put your wand down so we can talk?"

Hermione put her wand down with uncertainty. Draco was able to open the door just a little more to get a better view. They didn't seem to notice. Ryan turned around to walk a little away from Hermione, to show that he wasn't going to do anything to her.

"Why is my name up for the exchange?" Hermione demanded.

"Listen," Ryan said, "I don't know how you're name got on the list. Someone from the Ministry must have put it there. I don't have control over that. I only know who is part of the exchange, and I'm not allowed to give names."

"Fine. Do you know who gave you my work files?"

"Well, another organizer of this event did. I was the third person to receive them. I would know nothing about who got a hold of your files."

"This is ridiculous," Hermione put her hands up to her face, "can't you just get me off the list?"

"Hermione," Ryan said as he neared her, "it'll be fine. I mean, you have an incredible profile. You'll just end up with a better job."

"How are you so sure?"

"I'll bid on you, if you want."

"What?" Hermione said, staring straight at Ryan.

"Okay, so I'm not exactly owner of Singio. I'm one below. We'll work something out. Soon, you'll be a higher level than me. See? It'll be okay."

"No, it won't," Hermione said. "You don't understand. I love my job at the Ministry. It might not be the most glamorous job out there, but I worked hard for it. Not only that, but it shows what I believe and stand for."

"You used to hate the Ministry," Ryan sighed. "What happened to you?"

"It was corrupted back then. Harry, Ron and I changed it."

"Ron," Ryan said.

"Yes, Ron."

"Okay, so I wasn't there. It wasn't like I was best friends with Harry back then. I was just your boyfriend," Ryan said.

Hermione flushed profusely and said, "You were not."

"Fine, so Ron was your boyfriend. You didn't even tell him that you cheated on him."

Draco's mouth literally hung open. He could not believe it. Hermione cheated on Ron? No way! She had her morals. There was no way that Hermione Granger cheated on Ronald Weasley. Then again, it was Ron.

"I did not cheat on him with you!"

'Wait, so that guy was lying? I knew there was no way that bookworm could cheat on the Weasley.'

"Then why was it that every time I do this to you..."

Draco couldn't believe what he was seeing. He was bewildered when he saw Ryan lean in close to capture Hermione's bottom lip/ Ryan slid in his tongue at her already parted mouth. She closed her eyes, but would not kiss back. Ryan pushed his tongue hard against hers and bit her lip. She gave a small cry. He pulled away and stared deep into her watery, brown eyes. She turned away from the piercing gaze of his dark eyes. With his hand, he forced her chin into his direction. She drew out her wand again and pushed him away. He now stared at her wand.

"Admit it. You wanted that," Ryan laughed.

"You bastard," Hermione glared at him and raised her wand higher this time. "I have a wand this time."

"Luckily for you, I'm not going to even take mine out. The auction's about to start," Ryan just smiled. "Next time, you might want to watch yourself."

"You better watch your own damn self," Hermione fired back.

"Ouch, fire. What do you think my intentions are, my dear Hermione?"

"How would I know? All I know is that you were and still are the same abusive person!"

"Now, now, there's no need for shouting," Ryan said as he turned around.

"When I go tell Harry and-"

"Expelliarmus!" Ryan appeared to have whipped his wand out of nowhere. He caught Hermione's wand with his hand. He quickly pocketed it. Hermione looked up frantically at Ryan. He gave her a dreadful expression. "My same Hermione."

Draco couldn't bear it any longer. He stepped in and drew out his wand. Ryan was oblivious to his presence. Hermione, however, seemed fully aware. She was staring straight at him. He pointed his wand and uttered a few spells. At an instance, he retrieved both Ryan's and Hermione's wand. Ryan fell on the floor, petrified. Hermione might as well been hit with the petrifying spell, for she was just as frozen. Draco walked over to make sure Ryan was still. He gave him a kick. Ryan still had on a peculiar expression. When Hermione didn't move, Draco took her by the arm and dragged her out. He caught sight of Harry.

"Potter!" Draco shouted over the chattering.

Harry heard Draco call his name. He turned around and saw Hermione with a horrified expression on her face. Harry immediately rushed to her. Draco felt Hermione's death grip on his arm. He drew in a sharp intake of air.

"Bloody hell, Granger. A thank you would suffice."

"Malfoy, what the hell did you do to her?" Harry shouted as he approached nearer to them.

"Granger, let go," Draco said only loud enough for her to hear.

He didn't think she would actually let go. As Harry reached closer, she loosened her grip. She finally removed her hand from him. Harry saw this. He took Hermione's hand and glared at Draco.

"Hermione, what happened?"

She seemed to be at a loss of words. She could only look at Harry. Her tears were threatening to fall.

"Potter, I swear to you that I didn't do anything. Now, I know you don't believe me at the moment. However, I cannot tell you what happened. I believe Granger will tell you when she's ready," Draco said.

Harry didn't believe a single word he said and asked Hermione, "Is this true?"

She nodded and looked at Draco with a sense of relief flooding her face. Draco looked away. He had to look at anywhere but her at the moment. He just witnessed a secret that she had been hiding. Ryan had been abusing her while she was dating Ron. He could tell it wasn't an act form the way he kissed her. His eyes absentmindedly looked up to Hermione's now bruised lips.

"Will you tell me anytime soon what had happened?" Harry asked.

She took a while before shaking her head.

"Fine," Harry said disappointedly, "I'll respect your wishes. Let's sit down. I do hope you will tell me later, though. As long as that git over there didn't do anything."

"I'm still here," Draco said with displeasure.

"Let's sit down, Hermione. Ron has been wanting to see you."

Hermione looked at Draco, as if wanting to tell him something. She dropped her gaze from him when Harry had guided her away from Draco in search of Ron. Draco decided to head back to Blaise. He was relieved to find him still back at the table he was at earlier. It seemed he took the pleasure of bringing a friend along. Make that a female friend.

"Hello Draco," Blaise greeted. "Look who I found?"

Next to Blaise was a familiar witch. Short black hair, pug face, and she herself was short. Her displeasure was removed at once when she caught sight of Draco. He quirked his eyebrows. She definitely looked familiar, but he could not think of who it was. She had on a long-sleeved black dress.

"Draco?" she said.

"It's Pansy Parkinson," Blaise said, as if reading his mind.

"Pansy?" Draco said a bit addled. "What are you doing here?"

"I work at Singio," Pansy replied, "though I always thought I would be working for you."

"What happened to you two? I thought you guys were dating or something," Blaise said.

"We were," Draco said, still looking at Pansy.

"So, what happened?" Blaise smirked.

"Wipe that smile off your face. It's really none of your business," Pansy snapped.

"I thought I was your best friend. I'm hurt," Blaise dramatized.

"Look Draco, I know you had your reasons," Pansy said, staring at Draco directly in the eye. "I was just thinking that maybe you would like to give me another try."

"Hey Pansy," Blaise cut in, "why the hell are you wearing a long-sleeved dress?"

"It's disgusting enough for mudbloods to be around here," she snapped, gaining a few glares. "So what do you say, Draco?"

He was just about to reply, when Kaitlyn had come on stage to ask everyone to sit down so that the exchange would start. It was just in time, too. Draco wasn't sure how to reject Pansy. He lied during their seventh year, saying that he didn't want to put her in danger. He said that if the Dark Lord gave him orders and found out that they were going out, he might do something terrible to her if he could not come to complete his task. In actuality, he didn't like her the same way he used to.

Blaise sat down next to Draco. Goyle sat down on Draco's other side. Pansy was left to sit down next to Blaise, but there was a coat on the chair. A tan coat. She grimaced as she picked it up.

"Who's is this?" she asked Draco.

Draco was at a loss of words. It was Hermione's. If he said that, then she would know that he was talking to her. He didn't want Pansy to find out anything about Hermione. Wait, why did he care? Then, he would have to explain that he was trying to hire her for his company. Yeah, that was it. He didn't want her to find out that he wanted Hermione to work for his company. He kept telling himself that. He didn't like Hermione. No way. She was still a mudblood.

"Draco?" Pansy waved the coat in front of his face.

"Oh," Draco just stared at the coat.

"It's my girlfriend's," Blaise said.

"What?" Pansy and Draco said together, looking at him with their unique expressions.

"It's my girlfriend's," Blaise repeated. "She's around somewhere. I don't know where she went."

"Oh, okay," Pansy said, putting the coat back on the chair.

As Pansy took a seat next to Goyle, Draco mouthed an, "I owe you," to Blaise.

"You just better hope Granger or Potter don't come around, or I'm dead for something you did," Blaise said so that only Draco could hear.

"Yeah, like you better hope I'm not screwed for that note you wrote?" Draco replied.

"What? I have no idea what you're talking about," Blaise smirked.

"Just shut up and give me the disc," Draco said.

Blaise did just that as Kaitlyn spoke up again, "Now that everyone is seated, we will begin. Please locate your discs. We are starting off with Crallinx. Unfortunately, our Singio representative appears to have been in an accident. We will begin that shortly after our Crallinx exchanges have been made."

"I wonder what happened to Ryan," Blaise said.

"Yeah, I wonder," Draco played along.

"Our representative for Crallinx is..."

Kaitlyn drew out her wand and hit it a thin card that she held with her other hand. She stared at the card.

"Cat got her tongue?" Pansy said, disgusted.

"Mister Blaise Zabini?" Kaitlyn said, her voice obviously questioning.

Draco was staring hard at his companion. Blaise gave an apprehensive laugh. Pansy stared at him as well. Goyle looked dumbfounded and lost. Blaise then cleared his throat and walked towards the stage.

"You chose him as a representative?" Pansy questioned.

"Hell no. I didn't even know he worked at my company," Draco said, clearly perplexed.

"Blaise Zabini will," Kaitlyn stared at the approaching dark figure, "now start the auction."

Blaise muttered something to Kaitlyn. She handed him a list. He stared at the list and raised his eyebrows. He then took his wand and pointed it to himself to use a sonorus spell. He cleared his throats.

"Good evening everyone," Blaise said, "I would like to take this moment to thank Draco Malfoy for promoting me to the second highest status at Crallinx."

People applauded Draco, who was staring strangely at Blaise. What in the world was he playing at? He only learned a minute ago that Blaise actually worked in his company. Now, he was informing him that he got promoted by him as well? He would definitely have a word with him afterwards.

"Second highest status? Draco, are you hiding something?" Pansy said.

"No," Draco said in an angry tone. "That stupid git is up to something."

"Then how did he get to represent your company? Did you even choose him?"

"No, I asked Richard... wait, he was out the other day," Draco muttered to himself.

"What was that?"

"Nothing, Pansy. It must have skipped my mind or something. I just recalled, last week I hired Blaise."

"Oh," she said convinced.

"For our first bid, everyone with a disc may bid. This person is an average worker. Not exactly a good with potions."

Draco smirked. He knew exactly who it was before Blaise went on. The person he was referring to was the only one in the entire company who couldn't tell the difference between a Skele-Gro Potion and a Love Potion. The only reason he was hired was because he was excellent with handling paperwork, something Draco was not the least bit interested in.

'Wait a second, he's leaving my company?' Draco was annoyed by the thought.

"Starting with one galleon."

Only about ten discs glowed. Blaise shook his head. There was no way that he was going to have only ten people bid on this guy. He was worth more than that, and Draco would be surely aggravated with him for losing his best paperwork handler just for one stupid galleon.

'He owes me a hell of a lot,' Draco thought as he clenched his fists.

"Come on guys, two galleons. Did I mention that he's incredibly accurate and fast with paperwork?"

At that, more than half of room was glowing with colors of discs.

"That's what I thought. Okay, five galleons."

The room was still as bright. Everyone was practically blinded by it. How people were managing to tap their wand against their disc throughout the brightness was amazing.

"Ten galleons."

Finally, the room lessened in brightness.

"Twenty galleons."

Draco could finally open his eyes without squinting. It wasn't so bright anymore, but there were still many discs glowing.

"Fifty galleons? Okay, now you're going to have to tap in your prices."

"Fifty-five galleons," shouted a witch from the side as she tapped her wand against her pink disc.

"Sixty-two galleons," another wizard shouted as his disc glowed silver.

Draco was still fuming inside. He was not going to let go of his best worker for a mere sixty-two galleons. He had millions of galleons himself. He wondered if he could bid for his own worker. Then, he remembered what Blaise said before as he gave the profile of the first bid. Everyone with a disc could bid.

"One-hundred galleons," Draco practically roared, tapping his green disc so it would glow.

Pansy and Goyle both stared at him.

"Draco, what are you doing?" Pansy asked.

"I'm not giving up my best paperwork filer for a stupid sixty-two galleons."

"Draco Malfoy, owner of Crallinx, has placed a bid on his own worker," Blaise said. "That is allowed, because I said everyone was allowed to place a bid. However, you can obviously see here that Draco values this worker. So, do I have a higher bid?"

Draco felt the urge to go up there and punch Blaise as six more people jumped up and shouted out bids.

"I have a two-hundred-sixty galleon," Blaise said.

"Three-hundred!"

"Three-hundred-seventy-six galleons and seven sickles!"

"Are we allowed to bid in sickles as well?" Blaise turned to Kaitlyn, who nodded in response. "Okay, three-hundred-seventy galleons and seven sickles. Do I have a higher bid?"

"Five-hundred galleons," Draco shouted.

Blaise quirked an eyebrow at Draco, who in turn glared. Blaise simply smirked.

"One-thousand-six-hundred-sixty-two galleons," someone else shouted from the front where a glow of purplish blue rising.

Several people whistled, gasped or made some kind of a sound.

"What?" Draco gaped at a brown-haired wizard, several feet away. "Who is that?"

"Isn't it that Ryan Crespen guy?" Goyle said.

"No, stupid, I," Draco stared at the guy, "can't believe you're right. Didn't I pertrify him?"

"What?"

"Nothing, Goyle," Draco said as he flicked her wand against his disc, "Two thousand galleons!"

"Four-thousand galleons," Ryan said dryly.

"Ten-thousand galleons," Draco shouted, before adding in a mutter, "greedy git."

"Fifteen-thousand."

"Thirty-thousand!"

"Seventy-thousand!"

Draco cursed under his breath before shouting, "A hundred-fifty thousand galleons!"

Ryan seemed to be hesitating. He glanced up at Blaise. Draco looked up at Blaise as well. He seemed to have quickly exchange a look with Ryan before looking back at Draco.

"Three-hundred-thousand galleons," Ryan said through the sudden silence.

At that, everyone made some noise. Some of the witches seemed a bit peeved by all of this. Draco's jaw twitched.

"Five-hundred-thousand! Why the hell are you bidding on one of my workers for such a high price?!" Draco demanded.

"Why are you bidding on your own worker?" Ryan shouted back.

At this, several people started shouting as well.

"Yeah, why are you?!"

"I bet that work profile is fake!"

"I think this is a scam!"

"SILENCE!" Kaitlyn screeched through her sonorus charm, causing everyone to immediately quiet down.

"Thank you," Blaise said. "Now, is anyone going to bid higher that five-hundred-thousand galleons?"

No one stirred. Not even Draco.

"Do I have another bid? Otherwise..."

"Five million galleons," Ryan muttered as he tapped his disc.

"Five million galleons! Going once... going twice..."

Draco and Blaise were staring straight at each other. Draco finally gave up. There was no way in the world that he was going to pay more than five million galleons for one lousy worker. He threw his disc at the table in retreat.

"Sold to Ryan Crespen of Singio!" Blaise roared.

Draco looked sullen as the area filled with cheers and applauses. It was only the first bid. A stupid bid, Draco thought. He felt a bit of satisfaction as he saw the horrified expression on Ryan's face. It was like he could not believe that he had bid five million galleons.

"Bastard, got what he deserved," Draco muttered.

"Was this some kind of a trick?" Pansy asked.

"What?" Draco snapped.

"Trick," Pansy said ignoring his rudeness. "You set this up to get that much money, didn't you?"

"Why the hell would I do that?"

"Well, why else would you have wanted to keep whoever it was?"

"None of your bloody business," Draco said, aggravated.

And with that, Draco stood up with a grimace plastered on his face. He walked out of the auctioning area and stepped into a corridor. He was getting annoyed by all those people cheering for Ryan. They could all get kissed by dementors for all he cared. He found the exit to the outside and stepped out. He instantly felt a cold breeze hit his body. He stepped on a rock. He kicked it hard with his foot. It shot to a nearby tree. He heard a small noise from behind him. He turned around and spotted someone he least expected to see.

"Granger?"

She stared back with her cheeks red, from what he presumed, the cold. She had her arms wrapped around herself. She was shaking from the cold. What on earth was she doing out here?

"Why don't you have your coat?" Draco asked.

She didn't answer. She just blinked, as if it was obvious.

"What?" Draco said, adding as he made a sudden realization, "oh, you left it at the table. I forgot. You better get inside, then."

She stared at him for a few minutes before saying, "Why are you here?"

"Everyone's so bloody stupid in there. Stupid moron bint, that Ryan," Draco muttered.

Though he was looking at the ground, he could see from the corner of his eye that Hermione was smiling. That made him feel good inside. He didn't know why. It seemed to be the only genuine smile she gave that day, and even though he wasn't looking her way, he was glad that he was the one who made it. That's when he remembered that she was a mudblood. Hermione must have sensed the sudden tension coming from him, for she started back to the door.

"I'm going inside," Hermione said.

"So?" Draco said, coldly.

Hermione frowned with her hand at the door. She looked at Draco before pulling the door open. She then turned to face the door and stepped inside. He could have sworn that he heard her sigh. It was not an angry sigh, but a sad sigh. It was as if she actually felt bad for Draco.

"Stupid girl," Draco scowled. "Why was she out here in the first place?"

---

The auction was almost over. It was time for the Ministry auctions. Hermione was looking around to see if Draco had come back. Apparently, he did not. She felt kind of sad about this. She didn't really know why. She kept telling herself it was because he had stepped in the petrify Ryan before he did something to her. She was wondering why Draco hadn't come back already to bid on anybody. When she came back, she had found that he was trying to get his own worker back, but Ryan had won with a very high bid. She guessed the Draco didn't want to bid any higher, because he definitely had at least fifty times more money than Ryan.

"Hermione?"

"Huh? Sorry, what?" Hermione turned around to focus on Ginny.

Ginny sighed and said, "You keep blanking out on me. I asked you how long do you think this will take."

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe another half an hour."

Hermione stared back into space. Her mind kept drifting off to Draco. After about five minutes, the auctioneer for the Ministry picked up the list for the next profile. He stared intently at it for a few minutes before speaking.

"Outstanding on all OWLs and NEWTs for transfiguration, DADA, charms, potions, astronomy, history of magic, herbology, arithmancy, ancient runes, care of magical creatures and muggle studies. According to this, the only dropped subject was divination..."

Murmurs filled the hall. Hermione dropped further into her seat, knowing well that this was her profile. Ginny gaped at Hermione. Hermione nudged her and mouthed the word 'anonymous' at her so that she would not get other people's attentions.

"That was you, wasn't it? I mean, you had outstanding on every OWL and NEWT except Divination. You hated that subject, I know. I didn't know you went for all those subjects. Didn't you drop care of magical creatures and muggle studies, though?" Ginny whispered so that only Hermione could hear.

"Yes, it was me. I went back to care of magical creatures when I came back to finish my studies because I was always ahead with the other subjects. I took the NEWTs for muggle studies anyway, even though I didn't take the subject afterwards," Hermione explained in a low voice.

"I didn't know you signed up for the exchange," Ginny said calmly, which caught Hermione slightly off guard.

"I didn't, and I don't know who did. I just found out when I came here."

"Really? Then why didn't they drop you out of the exchange?"

"They said they couldn't do anything about it," Hermione said. "I intend on having this fixed after the auction. All they need to do is exchange money, and then I can have my job back. I mean, it's not like they have a contract or anything."

Ginny's face had gone pale. Hermione tilted her head to the left. She stared at her with puzzlement and annoyance.

"There's a contract?"

"Actually," Ginny said nervously, "there is."

Hermione stared at Ginny, who was now looking down at her hands that were neatly folded in her lap.

"What do you know about it?"

"They said that you are required to serve at least five years at your new job unless they decide to fire you."

"How do you know this?"

Ginny didn't answer at first, but with the look on Hermione's face she knew she had to, so she said, "Harry."

"Is there more?" Hermione said angrily.

"No, yes, oh," Ginny gave Hermione an apologetic look, "I don't know. Harry was hiding something. I told you it was about you back at the banquet. I didn't know the contract and this event and you were connected..."

"Banquet," Hermione muttered.

"One galleon," the auctioneer said after reading Hermione's extended profile.

The glow from the hall was more blinding than in the first auction. It appeared as if every disc was glowing.

"I forgot to mention," the auctioneer said as he flicked his wand in the air to eliminate more than three quarters of the glowing, "only managers and bosses of specified higher levels may bid."

Many people groaned. Hermione sighed in relief. If she was going to work for anybody for five years, it better not have been something not worthwhile.

"Do I have one-hundred galleons?"

A witch flicked her wand against her turquoise disc and squealed, "One-thousand galleons."

"Wow. One-thousand galleons. Do I have a higher bid?"

"How come she bid so high so early?" Ginny whispered.

"I don't know," Hermione frowned, "I hope I can just meet her expectations."

"No? Going once-"

"Two-thousand galleons."

A purplish blue color emitted from the front of the room.

"Hey, it's him again," Ginny said, peering over to get a good look of the guy who just bid.

"Who?" Hermione asked.

"He spoke earlier to us. He also won that ridiculous bid against Draco."

"Ryan?" Hermione blurted out.

"Yeah him," Ginny said, oblivious to Hermione's shocked face.

"Any other bids?"

"Three-thousand galleons," someone challenged from the entrance.

Everyone looked up to the man walking in, an orange glowing disc in hand. Hermione could barely see him because of all the people that were in the way. She caught a glimpse of blond as he walked to a table with a free seat. Hermione couldn't believe that her heart actually skipped a beat. She felt her cheeks get warm. By now, they were probably as red as a tomato. She was just lucky that Ginny didn't look at her to see it.

"Five-thousand," Ryan spat, standing up to glare at Draco.

"Ten-thousand," Draco said dully.

"Fifteen-thousand."

"Sixteen-thousand," Draco shouted and then added, "and I believe you lost half of your fortune from the last bid, am I correct?"

Ryan's face had gone pale. He looked down at his disc, and then to Draco. He glared at him, threw his disc on the table, grabbed his coat and left with disgust.

"Yes, well," the auctioneer cleared his throat, "sixteen-thousand galleons. Going once, going twice, and sold!"

People started clapping with apprehension. No one seemed to know what all this tension between Ryan and Draco was about from the start of the auction. Most of them cheered for Ryan for the sake of cheering. Hermione was the only one who knew where it all started.

"Does he know he bid on you?" Ginny asked.

Hermione completely forgot about the fact that it was an Anonymous Exchange! Draco probably didn't know it was her that he bid on. He probably just wanted to go against Ryan. She didn't recall seeing him come in until he bid higher than Ryan.

"Hello, Hermione?" Ginny waved her hands in front of Hermione's face.

"Oh, sorry. Is it over now?"

"Yeah, pretty much. I didn't realize that you were the last bid. Oh well, best for last. Too bad that git Malfoy got you," Ginny smiled sincerely.

"Yeah," was all Hermione could say back.

"We should leave now. They're just going to announce the names of each person that was bid on," Ginny said.

Hermione glanced at Draco. He looked sullen with his arms crossed and gray eyes lazily looking up at the new speaker on stage. Hermione gave a small sigh. Ginny and Hermione went off to get Harry and Ron so they could all apparate home. Draco stared at his glowing disc of green. He did it. He finally got Hermione Granger to work for his company. Now the only question was: What in the world was he going to do when she comes in to work her first day? He hadn't really gave it much thought, surprisingly. He just knew that she would be helpful in the success of his company.

"Draco?" a certain dark-haired Slytherin interrupted his thoughts. "Where's the mudblood?"

"What?" Draco said, looking up at his companion.

"Her jacket," Blaise said as he threw Hermione's tan jacket on the table next to Draco, "I think she left. You'll see her at work, anyway. Might as well give it to her."

"Hey," Draco said a little louder than he meant to because he had suddenly remember something. "I don't remember hiring you for my company. What the hell did you pull off?"

"What? I don't know what you're talking about," Blaise said, looking away. "Oh, would you look at the time? I must say, it's late. I guess I'll see you around."

"Zabini!" Draco shouted as Blaise darted off far away from him.

Draco stared at the coat for a few minutes before someone from the stage called his name. He reluctantly picked up the coat and looked around to make sure no one he knew was watching.

'Well, I guess I'll have to give it back to her after all,' he thought.


	7. Letting Go

**A/N:** Ahhh! School...

* * *

**Chapter Seven -- Letting Go**

Early morning, it was still dark outside. A specific brown-haired witch was already up. Actually, she seemed to have had difficulty sleeping. A particular fair-haired wizard was on her mind. As hard as she tried to think about something else, she just couldn't. She had so many questions, and no answers just yet. Did he know that he was bidding on her? If he didn't, then was he shocked to find out it was her? Did he even know she was in the exchange in the first place? What was she going to do on her first day of work? Was he really going to let her stick around? Was this some kind of a trick? Was he gong to fire her from her first day of work? She thought her head was going to explode if her answers weren't questioned anytime soon.

Even though it was pretty early, around four to be specific, she decided to get herself ready for the day. Well, she wasn't going to eat breakfast just yet. She decided to put on some clothes for the day. It was a Saturday, so she didn't need to worry about a thing until Monday. She thought for a while about what she should do. She was close to reading a book, but changed her mind and chose to take a spin in her car. Maybe that would help her to stop thinking about him. After all, she would need to focus on the road.

She grabbed a pair of keys from a hook in the kitchen. She slipped on a jacket from her closet and put on some shoes. She opened her door and locked it from the outside. Looking for her small red car, she stepped out into the driveway. That's when she noticed something was out of place. Her car was missing. Panic filled her insides. She was shaking. Where was her car? She stepped out further into the back to see if she parked her car out on the roadside. It wasn't there. Instead, a new black car was there parked in her place. She held her anger. There had to be an explanation for this. She spotted a note on the hood of the car. She wasn't sure why she did it, but she took the note and read it. When she had finished, her eyes were wide. Her mouth was open. She glimpsed at the license plate. She dropped the note. Her scream could be heard for miles.

"Bloody hell, what was that?" a red-haired wizard shot up, his hands clamping over his ears.

When the noise subsided, he let out a yawn and removed his hands from his ears. He was lying down on a couch with a small blanket. He furrowed his eyebrows.

"Why am I sleeping on a couch?"

He got up to stretch. He noticed it was still dark out. He glanced at a clock to his right. It was a muggle clock.

"Okay, something isn't right," he said.

His blue eyes searched the room he was in. He was definitely not at his house. He saw a picture frame next to the clock he was looking at earlier. He stepped in closer to take a better look. It was a picture of a brown-haired girl with two adults, probably the girl's parents. The girl looked familiar. Brown eyes, rather large front teeth. The picture was still, which he found to be strange. He heard another scream, not quite as loud as the first. It was then when realization hit him.

The blue-eyed wizard ran toward the direction of the scream. The scream stopped again. He stood in front of a locked door.

"Where's my wand? There. Alohomora!"

The door flew open, unexpectedly into his direction. His hand flew to his face, now burning with pain. He groaned and kicked the door. He stumbled out and pointed the wand up to his face before muttering a quick spell to subside the pain. He then stepped out to look for the screaming girl. At first, he didn't see anything. When he stepped out further, he spotted something big and black. His eyes focused that direction and found her.

"Hermione!" Ron shouted out.

The girl didn't turn around. She seemed to be staring at that huge black thing in front of her. He came by her side.

"Hermione? What's wrong?"

She seemed to take notice of him for the first time. She looked up at him, then to the black mass, and then down to the note she let fall to the ground. He glanced down at the note. He picked it up. He couldn't quite read it, for it was dark out.

"Lumos," he muttered.

His wand let out a small, visible light. He pointed it at the note and read it carefully. When he finished, he wore a confused expression.

"Wait a second, isn't this a muggle thing? It's a car, isn't it?"

Hermione took a few seconds before nodding her head.

"But didn't you have a red one?"

She nodded again, this time slower.

"So this is a replacement?"

"Yes," she said in a barely audible whisper.

"So, what's the big deal? Who replaced it, anyway?"

She didn't answer. Instead, her eyes shifted toward the license plate on the back of the car. He looked at her strangely before stepping around her and looking at the letters on the back: MDBLOOD.

"Malfoy sent you this car?!" Ron bellowed.

She squeezed her eyes and shook. Ron took a sharp intake of breath. He didn't know what to do or what to say. He was just as shocked as her.

"Stupid ferret," she finally said.

"What?" Ron asked.

Hermione suddenly let out a cry she was holding back. Ron looked a bit frantic.

"I'll get him for you," Ron assured her.

That only made her cry harder. He put an arm around her, but she pushed him away. She glared at him.

"I can't do this anymore," Hermione shouted.

Ron was completely confused now, "What?"

"I can't do this," she practically screamed. "You don't remember what ferret means. You don't remember anything about me since our second year! I suffered through years of pain from that twit, and I'm sorry I don't know what set me off, but I can't live like this!"

Ron didn't know what to say. He just stared at her through her sudden outburst.

"I'm sorry Ron," Hermione wiped her tears off with her jacket sleeve.

"Hermione," Ron started.

Hermione pulled off the small ring from her ring finger and shoved it into Ron's hand.

"Ron, you're going to have to forgive me. I can't marry you. I can't marry someone who's forgotten more than half of our lives together. I love you so much, and I hate the fake acts you put up just to make me happy. I'm not happy, and I know you probably don't feel a thing for me anymore," Hermione apparated right of the spot before Ron could have a word.

He stared at the ring before saying, "What the hell just happened?"

---

"Harry, wake up," Ginny said as she nudged Harry.

"Ginny," Harry mumbled as he rubbed his eyes. "What are you doing here?"

"Ron owled me an hour ago. He said something strange happened with Hermione, and he wanted to talk to me and you. I decided to wait until you woke up, but it seems pretty urgent."

Harry took his glasses from the table next to his bed and put them on. He looked at his alarm clock.

"Ginny, it's six in the morning," Harry groaned.

"It's about Hermione," Ginny grabbed his arm. "Let's go."

Without warning, Ginny side-along-apparated with Harry. She took him to the burrow. Harry yelled when they reached there. He pulled away his arm from her and glared at her.

"I didn't even get to change!"

"Stop being a big baby," Ginny rolled her eyes. "Only the guys are here. You can change later."

"Harry, Ginny?"

"Ron," Ginny said catching her brother's eye. "What happened?"

"Hermione," he said, "she sort of, uhm, well..."

He showed them a small, gold diamond ring. Ginny gasped. Harry gaped.

"What the hell did you do?" Harry asked, suddenly wide awake.

Ron explained everything. He told them about how he heard her screaming. He went on to tell them about the car, then on about how Hermione yelled at him and said she didn't want to marry him.

"Malfoy," Harry glared into space. "I'm going to have a talk with him."

Harry apparated before Ginny could say, "Harry, you might want to change your clothes."

"I don't know what I did," Ron sulked.

"Look, I'll have a talk with her," Ginny reassured him. "She probably just got upset when you didn't know what she was talking about. I'm surprised you forgot about the whole ferret thing, too."

"She's not going to want me back," Ron muttered. "I forgot mostly everything about her, and there's nothing I can do to fix that."

---

Draco grumbled as he rolled over in his bed. Someone was ringing the doorbell to his flat over and over again. It was persistent, and Draco couldn't take it after a minute. He stood up and glowered. He couldn't sleep until it was dawn, and now he was being interrupted. Why weren't his damn house elves answering the door for him? He grabbed a black robe from a chair nearby and put his put it on quickly. All he had underneath were some silver boxers. He slipped on some black bed slippers and stormed to his front door. He pulled it open.

"Potter," Draco spat. "What is the meaning of this?"

"I could ask you the same thing," Harry spat back.

"May I ask why you are wearing-"

"No, you may not," Harry snapped. "I was in a rush."

Draco quirked his eyebrows and smirked, "I didn't know you couldn't resist me as well."

"Shut up," Harry snarled. "I'm talking about the car you sent Hermione this morning."

"Yes, what's the big deal? Anyone who works for me gets a company car."

"What you put on the license plate was unnecessary!"

"What are you on about?" Draco yawned.

"I'm talking about M-D-B-L-O-O-D!"

"What?" Draco looked mildly surprised. "Wait, what are you talking about?"

"Don't play stupid with me."

"I'm not," Draco said defiantly. "Look, I didn't give her a car with a license plate that said that. I asked one of my workers to set up a car for her."

"Who?"

"Probably Za-" Draco stopped himself short.

'Zabini? Why does that damn git set me up in these stupid situations?' Draco thought, his face visibly getting angry.

"What?" Harry said.

"Nothing," Draco said. "Look, I don't know how that license plate got on that car, but I assure you it wasn't me. I'll get her a different car."

"Oh, and another thing Malfoy. Since when the hell do you give your workers cars? Muggle inventions?"

---

Hermione was sitting on a bench in front of Flourish & Blotts. She was addled about what had happened a little less that two and a half hours ago. Her car was gone. It was replaced by a car. It was a rather nice car, but the license plate was rather disgusting. She shuddered. She told Ron that she didn't want to marry him. It was true. She was holding it back, hoping that things would change and that everything would be better. She was hoping that she could just forget about it and live as if it was all okay. She didn't know what made her snap. So Ron forgot what made Malfoy a ferret. Big deal. It was just a silly little thing. But no, Hermione thought about it more. Ron probably forgot all the taunts Draco made at her, and all the sufferings she had to go through.

Hermione stared into space, absorbed into her own thoughts again. She didn't notice a blond witch sitting next to her. It was Luna Lovegood. She had just came out of Flourish & Blotts holding a new book called _Nargle Habits_. She didn't expect to see Hermione. Or well, maybe in Flourish & Blotts, but never outside of the bookstore just sitting there idly. Luna observed her for a good few minutes before saying anything.

"Hermione?"

Hermione looked up, a bit startled. Her face softened when she saw Luna.

"Oh, sorry," Hermione smiled. "What are you doing here?"

"I just came from Flourish & Blotts. They just released a book I've been waiting for. Why are you sitting here all by yourself?"

"Oh, I just needed some fresh air," Hermione half-lied.

"In front of Flourish & Blotts?"

Hermione looked up at the store in front of her and laughed, "I actually had no idea I was sitting right in front of it."

"Never mind that," Luna smiled. "Padma, Neville, Terry, Lee Jordan and I are meeting each other down at that new place called Spickled Flurry just to hang out. Would you like to join us?"

Hermione shrugged and smiled before saying, "Sure."

---

Harry fumbled with his navy blue tie. It wasn't straight like it was supposed to be. Somehow, he had managed to get his tie to face three different directions. He stared hard at his hands through the mirror. If he stared any longer, he would definitely be burning holes through them. It was probably because he was tired. Really tired. Already, he had managed to put his pants back-wards and button his shirt two buttons down. Now, it was this darn tie. He groaned and undid the tie. He threw his tie to the direction of the floor, but he never heard it sound. Instead, he felt a warm breath blow against the nape of his neck.

"Need some help with that?" a soft voice whispered in his ear.

The hairs on the back of his neck stood up. Tingling sensations ran from his spine out to his fingers. He closed his eyes and smiled. The red-haired witch behind him took his tie and carefully pulled it over his head. She brushed her fingers lightly against his chest as she formed a Windsor knot with his tie. When she finished, she brushed her lips behind his ear. He couldn't stand it anymore. He turned around and grabbed her arms to pull her into a fierce kiss. She moaned in surprise.

Suddenly, an owl flew in through his window and knocked down his clock on his table. He unintentionally pushed her away toward the wall and focused on the letter that the owl was holding.

"Harry," Ginny groaned.

"Sorry," he muttered, ripping the letter open.

"What are you looking at?" she asked, leaning over his shoulder.

"Oh, something," Harry replied quickly.

"But what is it?"

"Ginny," Harry said with irritation, "let me read, then I'll tell you."

"Fine, don't tell me."

"Okay, it's for Hermione. I'm trying to see if they'll let her out of Crallinx and stay at the Ministry in return for the money."

"Wait, did you tell her?"

"What? No. Ginny, does it matter? I'm sorry, but I'm really busy. We'll talk later," he said before apparating to work.

"Good grief," Ginny sighed as she fell into Harry's bed. "Why does this happen every time I try to make out with him?"

---

"Hello everybody. I found Hermione on the way here, so I hope you all don't mind her being here," Luna said as she entered Spickled Flurry.

"Hey Luna and Hermione," Padma greeted. "It's fine."

"Hermione, how are you?" Terry said.

"Fine, thanks," Hermione replied. "How are all of you?"

"Well I was doing well a second ago, but I lost against Neville," Lee Jordan mumbled.

Padma giggled, "Spickled Flurry had this little muggle game, and Lee Jordan didn't really get how to play."

"Hey, it's a lot harder than Quidditch," Lee Jordan retorted.

"All you had to do was catch the red gems," Neville said.

"Oh, that was it?! Well, I want a rematch!"

Everyone laughed at Lee Jordan's outburst.

"Come on. There's more inside," Padma said.

"So Hermione," Terry said once they reached a table inside. "How is it at Crallinx?"

"Oh, I haven't started yet," Hermione bit her lip. "Actually, I didn't even put myself in the exchange."

"Really?" Neville said.

"See, I knew it," Padma said. "I told them that there was no way Hermione Granger would try to look for a different job. Your heart was set into making sure everyone was safe, and you could care less about working at a high-salary job."

"Well, that's not it," Hermione said. "I mean, I do care for everyone's safety. I really did like my job. I just wish I knew who put me int he exchange in the first place."

"My bet is Kingsley," Terry said.

"No way," Hermione laughed. "You aren't serious."

"I am serious. I heard Kingsley recommended one of his top employees."

Hermione's jaw dropped.

"Where did you hear that?" Luna asked.

"Harry told him," Neville replied.

"You're kidding," Hermione's eyebrows furrowed. "This has to be some kind of sick joke."

"Neville wouldn't lie about that," Padma said.

"I can't," Hermione shook her head, "I mean, this is just-"

"Wait, why did Harry tell you that?" Luna interrupted.

"I don't know," Terry replied earnestly. "I thought it was a little strange. He didn't seem quite himself when he told me."

"Strange," Lee Jordan said.

"Hey Hermione, where are you going?" Luna said.

It was too late. Hermione was already out the door, fuming. She apparated to the Ministry. A few seconds later, she was knocking callously at Harry's office door. After several minutes, she stopped. Her knuckles were sore and her head hurt. She turned around to leave, when she saw him.

"Hey Hermione. Were you looking for me?"

Hermione took a moment to give an insincere smile and stretch her back. Harry raised an eyebrow and smiled.

"I just came from a meeting," Harry said.

Hermione nodded her head and never let the fake smile fall off of her face.

"Sorry if I made you wait," Harry said slowly, not quite understanding why Hermione was acting this way.

She gave an exaggerated grin and picked up her shoulders. She squealed. Hermione actually squealed. Harry threw his head back and eyed her warily.

"'Mione, you okay?"

Hermione gave a smirk and said, "Glad you asked. Here, let me show you."

Before he had a clue what was going on, Hermione pulled out her wand and pointed it under his chin. Harry widened his eyes and backed away a little more, only to have her follow. He absentmindedly fumbled with his glasses.

"What's wrong?"

"Good question," Hermione said as she flicked her wand at the door to open it and back to Harry to drag him in. "Let's go inside, shall we?"

"I can walk," Harry choked out as she pulled his tie a little tighter with her wand.

"But you can't breathe," Hermione said as she looked for a seat and pointed her wand his way again.

He gasped some air and fell in his chair before heaving, "Hermione, what happened? Did I do something wrong?"

"Oh, so you actually did have a brain in there during the war," Hermione said with sarcasm.

"What is with you," he said a little louder than he meant.

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe it's the fact that you knew that Kingsley recommended me for the exchange, and you didn't tell me about it!" she stood up so that both of her palms were face-down, flat on the desk, facing burning with outrage.

"I," Harry shouted back with his finger pointed at his chest, "have no idea what you're talking about!"

Hermione stared at his finger as it shook in the air and then screamed, "What?!"

"You tell me," Harry sighed as he fell back into his chair. "How did you find out?"

"Terry Boot," Hermione huffed, arms crossed sitting down. She crossed his legs as well, and refused to make any eye contact with Harry.

"Terry? I didn't tell him anything," Harry said, searching the ceiling of his office.

"What do you mean you didn't tell him?" she snapped.

"I mean what I said," Harry said, looking directly into Hermione's eyes. "Look, I don't know how he found out, but I didn't tell him."

"Then it doesn't matter how he found out," Hermione shook her head. "It matters that you lied to me."

"I didn't lie," he defended himself.

"Well, you pretended that you had not a clue what happened. I guess Malfoy was right. Best friends hiding secrets from best friends, eh?"

"Malfoy?" Harry spat. "Look, I wasn't hiding anything. I just couldn't assume things."

"Admit it, you knew all along," Hermione said with the same trace of bitterness.

"Okay, fine, I did. There, are you happy? I tried to get your job back in the Ministry, and I'm this close to succeeding, and now you're rubbing it all in my face. Yeah, it's all my fault. Obviously, I have more say that the Minister of Magic. Isn't that right?" Harry glared into empty space.

Hermione's face went blank all of a sudden and she said, "I am, I mean, wait. My job? You're getting my job back?"

"I was," Harry said flatly, pretending to be occupied with some papers in front of his desk, "but if you rather keep your job at Crallinx-"

"Say not another word," Hermione muttered. "I am so sorry. It's just when Terry told me, I was just angry that you didn't tell me about this. Even if you didn't know it was me, I thought you would have figured something was up..."

"I'm sorry too," he sighed with a warm smile, "and I now wish I told you earlier. It kind of is my fault. And I must admit, I do feel like I do stupid things sometimes."

Hermione smiled and looked into his bright emerald green eyes. He tilted his head to the side and raised his eyebrows. She laughed, sighing shortly afterward.

"So, what are we going to do?" Hermione asked.

"Not sure, but I just realized something."

"What?"

"Some of the polyjuice potion in my closet went missing."

* * *

**A/N:** Clues! Sorry, this is turning out to be some kind of mystery. xD I just don't want to ruin it. Besides, it's fun to try to figure out things. Sorry I didn't get much of Draco in here. He's coming up, eventually. 


	8. Unexpected Visits

**A/N: **Yay, no school tomorrow, which means I can update!

* * *

**Chapter Eight -- Unexpected Visits  
**

Monday came as faster than expected. Over the weekend, Hermione and Harry worked together to solve the mystery of her work files. Harry tried convincing her that it was not a big deal and that she could get her job back if Malfoy did something unprofessional, like call her a mudblood. Hermione refused. She doubted that he would let her go that easily, especially after that high bid he made. Harry reminded her that Malfoy had almost bid over a million galleons over his own worker. Hermione said that it didn't count because Ryan kept interjecting and provoked him. Harry said that it did matter because Ryan tried going against him with Hermione. Hermione argued that Ryan stopped short. She also added in that just because Malfoy thought she was a disgusting mudblood didn't mean that she was worthless. He corrected her by saying that he might have thought that. Good point, she thought, but she wouldn't let him win. She got in the last word that Malfoy may have changed and decided that she should go home to be left with her thoughts.

It was morning and Hermione's window was opened just a crack. It let in a gentle breeze that blew the transparent curtains. The curtains flowed over the headboard of the bed, next to two fluffy pillows. One was occupied by a head covered by a thick and warm blanket. Only a bit of brown curls could be sighted. The girl was curled up on her side. She turned to the side and pulled off the blanket covering her face. The curtains from her window tickled her face. She scrunched her nose. She took in a sharp breath of air. Her arm flung and knocked off a glass of water from her bed stand. She pulled out a tissue from the box next to where the glass was and held it to her nose, just in time to catch her sneeze.

She shook her head. The second sneeze came, followed by a third. She groaned. Then, she felt something cold run down her skin. Her eyes shot open. It was the water from her glass that fell on her blanket went through to reach her bare skin. She squeezed her eyes and grabbed her wand. She pointed at her blanket and cast a drying spell. She then pushed her blanket away to step out of bed.

She slipped on some pink bedroom slippers. She bent down in her gray tank top and black mini shorts. Even though she felt cold, she didn't magic the windows shut. Instead, she took a thin blanket from the chair beside her bed. Her eyes were still closed. She stifled a yawn and she headed towards an entrance leading to a small bathroom.

She extended her arms to reach for the tap for the sink. When she got a hold of it, she slowly turned it. She splashed some cold water on her face after she set down her wand on the side. Interestingly enough, it didn't seem to have an effect on her. She dried her face with a towel and gradually opened her eyes to look at her reflection through the mirror. She took her wand, pointed it to her hair and muttered a spell. Her hair twisted into a messy bun.

She was about to set down her wand when she caught sight of something in her hair. It was a glimpse of flaxen. Her left hair reached over for her hair. That's when she realized that it wasn't her hair. It was something behind her. She swung around and pointed her wand. She hoped it wasn't what she thought it was, but it was.

"How did you get in here?" Hermione demanded.

"Nice to see you as well," Draco drawled.

"Get out," she shouted.

"Alright, I'll be waiting in the kitchen," he replied, turning to leave.

"No, out of my house, now!"

"Why so unfriendly?"

"What the hell are you doing in my house?"

"Just came to check," he said casually.

"Check for what?"

"What your living conditions are," he said as if it was obvious.

"My what?" she said staring at him with a dumbfounded expression.

"Your. Living. Conditions. My Granger, I didn't think you were so slow in the morning."

"If you don't get out of my house, I'm calling the aurors."

"Relax Granger, it's under the contract."

"What contract?"

She was really confused now.

"The contract of the Anonymous Exchange."

She glared at him and scowled, "I didn't sign anything!"

"Oh, go to your precious Potter for that. You better show up to work in something decent today, although I wouldn't mind seeing you just in those," he smirked, looking her up and down.

Her face turned a deep crimson from anger, frustration and embarrassment. She walked up to him, wand pointing to the direction of his chest. He gave a small frown.

"Really, do you want to be fired from your first day?"

"Yes," she growled.

"Don't worry, it won't happen anytime soon. I'll just deduct some money off your paycheck."

"I could care less. I'm not going to work for you," she said coolly.

"You think it's that simple?" he laughed. "You can't get away from the law."

She cursed under her breath.

"I expect to see you quarter to nine sharp at my office," he said before disapparating away.

She counted to five before giving a full-blast scream.

---

"At nine? Yes, that's fine," Harry said into the phone. "Yes, I'll see you then.

He hanged up the phone and smiled. He figured out a way to solve the problem, Hermione's problem. He found a way to get her job back. All he had to do was meet up with the person on time and sign some papers. Then, she could come back to her old job. He wasn't going to tell her just yet. He wanted it to be a surprise. It was then when his office phone rang again.

"Hello?" he replied.

"Ms. Granger is here and is screaming her head off to get in to see you," he heard his assistant say.

"Let her in," he said before hanging up.

The doors bolted open and Hermione stumbled through. She straightened herself out. She was in such a mess. Her hair appeared to be in a ponytail, but it was all in a mess. Her blouse was buttoned the wrong way. Her gray skirt was wrinkled. Her shoes weren't completely on. She was in tears. Harry stood up to get to her side.

"What happened?" he asked in concern.

"I can't," she cried, "I just can't go work there."

He sighed, "Hermione, you have to. We'll get you out there later. You just have to go today."

"He said something," she pushed him away suddenly, "you did something."

"What?" he asked raising his eyebrows.

"You," she wiped her tears on her hand, "what contract am I under?"

Harry grumbled. Not this again. Well, so much for a surprise, he thought. He decided that he was just going to cut to the chase and tell her what he was planning today.

"Listen, Hermione. I found a way to get your old job back," he said.

"What are you talking about?"

"If I sign some papers, and I'm not saying that I planned this from the start! I just went around trying to solve a way out of this mess, and I found some documents from the exchange that can get you out of working for him."

"But what about the bid?" she asked as she stopped crying.

"Don't worry about that. That will be settled," he said as he looked down at his watch, "and I have to go just about now. You don't have to go to work today if you don't want to, but at least go on Tuesday or Wednesday. I'll message them. If you're not going today, please stay at Ginny's."

She nodded her head. He took her hand and squeezed it.

"Do you have any news on who got into your office closet?" she asked.

"No, not yet. We'll figure that one out later. That may take a while. Do you want me to message them?"

She nodded and said, "I'll go to Ginny's after I change."

He laughed and said, "Yeah, you do that. I'll be back later."

They both walked out of the office. Hermione headed towards the fireplace to floo back to her flat while Harry headed towards the elevator. The whole time, someone had been keeping an eye on them.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for being lazy with keeping up the story, and sorry that this is a short update. The next chapter is definitely going to clear up some things. I'm not sure when it will all be cleared up, but it's getting there. 


End file.
